Swords and Souls: The Game Most Divine!
by Zaralann
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki, the person whose life became like a Game, in far more way than any other person could boast. But where other people would've given up, he kept going forward. With loyal friends by his side and a sword in his hand he will win this Game, no matter what! Bleach/The Gamer Crossover. Ichigo/Harem
1. Ch1: Tutorials and Battles!

**Yeah, I know that it was already done once, but I want to try and write my own version, so here!**

* * *

**Chapter 001: Tutorials and Battles!**

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki wasn't someone who could be easily scared or confused, but today it was just one of _these_ days when nothing make sense anymore.

The floating digital window in front of him was a clear indication of it.

**Name: Kurosaki Ichigo**

**Occupation: The Gamer**

**Level: Lv10 (2,450/6,600 EXP)  
**

**STR: ****23(20**+3)****

**VIT: ****23(20**+3)****

**DEX: ****23(20**+3)****

**INT: 16**

**WIS: 15**

**LUK: 15**

**Point: 0  
**

****Status: Human Body(All Spiritual Bonuses and Increases to your Stats doesn't apply while you're inside your Human Body.)****

**Cash: 250,000 ¥**

The amount of money that was on his person wasn't something he was actually surprised by. In his life, being as screwed up as it was, apparently he could get through the so-called _Quests_ that gave him Experience and in some cases Cash, but it was right now not what he was confused about.

"You know, if you'll be looking at them _that_ hard, I think you would burn out a pixel or something." Said a voice to his right.

He glanced at the girl standing beside him. While Ichigo himself had spiky orange hair, peach skin and brown eyes, with lean build and about 174cm in height, the girl had black spiky hair, blue eyes and lean build with a pretty good curves for her age and about 155cm in height only. She was Tatsuki Arisawa, the only person who knew just _how_ screwed up was his life.

**Name: Arisawa Tatsuki  
**

**Occupation: Schoolgirl**

**Level: Lv10** (2,450/6,600 EXP)**  
**

**STR: 28.75(25+3.75)**

**VIT: ******28.75**(25**+3.75)****

**DEX: ******28.9**(26+3.9)**

**INT: 10**

**WIS: 10**

**LUK: 10**

She knew what was happening to him, and actually was helping him as much as she could, she was his best and closed friend for nearly eleven years. When he told her what was happening to him, she at first thought that he was playing a prank on her, but then he actually _proved _the whole thing by inviting her into a Party. Apparently most of the Game-related stuff worked in this mess, and therefore they could form a Party, where they could share Experience and other things, it also gave her an ability to see the exact same things as Ichigo did, and also she was the one to make sure he didn't spill the beans about the whole thing.

Both of them didn't want to be considered crazy in any shape or form.

Also, she was the one that helped him figure out most of the things in this crazy system that he found himself in.

Ichigo then looked at the other screen that was floating in front of him, the window that contained his Skills.

**[Gamer's Spirit(Passive) LV MAX]**

**Recognizes the Reality as a Game and keeps calm.**

**Keeps the mind calm.**

**Immunity to Mental Disorder.**

Ichigo actually had to thank this particular Skill for keeping him same long enough so Tatsuki could figure out how this whole thing worked.

**[Gamer's Body(Passive) LV MAX]**

**It provides the Body to live the Reality as a Game.**

This one apparently gave him the ability to threat the whole thing as a Game, therefore his body would grow stronger with each Level and each added point to his different Stats. This Skill he also somehow shared with Tatsuki, apparently she received both of them when she agreed to join his Party, as unbelievable as it could be.

**[Human's Nature(Passive) LV MAX]**

**Human's Soul is malleable, and have a infinite amount of potential, and therefore can grow stronger with an astounding rate.  
**

**The Rate of Level EXP gained is Increased by 50%**

**The Rate of Skill EXP gained is Increased by 50%**

Tatsuki was also with this Skill in her arsenal, and therefore she was as high as him when it came to growth and advancing. She actually was quite shocked just _how_ profitable was this Skill and how much did they gain from it.

**[Hollow's Nature(Passive) LV MAX]**

**Your Soul has the taint of a Hollow in it inherited from your Mother, and because of its merging with your being you received the benefits of it.**

**For each Level Passively Increase STR by 5.**

****For each Level Passively Increase VIT by 5.****

This would have been an _awesome_ Skill, if only not for him damned Status, he even discussed it with Tatsuki but she said that attempting to forcefully leave his body was out of question because there was no guaranty, that he would be able to come back. This was a pretty big let down, but at least he knew that somewhere down the road he would be able to do it, and he would kick ass!

**[Shinigami's Nature(Passive) LV MAX]**

**You inherited the Power of the Shinigami from your Father, and **received the benefits of it.**  
**

**For each Level Passively Increase INT by 10.**

He really wanted to question his parents about this strange _gifts_ that he received from them, but Tatsuki again saved his hide and pointed out that they would want to know just _where_ did he get the knowledge about their natures. His dad was already crazy enough, and mom wasn't someone who he wanted to upset, he almost lost her once, and if not for this Game-thing he _would _have.

A Quest appeared right in front of him and told him that his mission was to save his mother. Being a nine years old, and barely able to come up with something on the spot, he just used one thing that he saw on the TV, act detracted and run away. He ran right into a shop, which was luckily still open and with most adorable and pleading face he could master he asked Masaki, his mother, to buy him an ice-cream.

Whatever was going to leave him with only one parent apparently never met them where it should have been and therefore he completed the Quest without a hitch. Whatever it was, and he knew that the _thing_ that gave him a very bad feeling and scared him to the bones wasn't human, got away, but he remembered the strange feeling that it gave him, he probably couldn't even forget it if he tried.

**[Quincy's Nature(Passive) LV MAX]**

**You inherited the Power of the Quincy from your Mother, and **received the benefits of it.**  
**

****For each Level Passively Increase DEX by 5.****

**For each Level Passively Increase INT by 5.**

****For each Level Passively Increase WIS by 5.****

He and Tatsuki spent nearly two weeks in the library trying to find anything useful on Quincy and Shinigami, but apparently the first one simply didn't exist and the second was mentioned only in folklore, which wasn't very useful to them.

At least they learn _a lot_ about the public library, and also completed several Quests there that got them accesses to some pretty interesting books and magazines that they could read. A whole section about the developments of Computer Games was like a Treasure Chest to the two.

**[**Advanced** Karate Master(Passive) LV MAX]**

**You training in the **Karate** Martial Art, that strongly relies on the strong hits in the vital spots of you opponent with both hands and legs. Being an Advanced Level fighter you know almost all there is to know about th Art, starting with basic stances and hits, blocks and stricks. Without you Level of knowledge you can easily hold yourself against any other skilled fighter, but only as long as he isn't a Master.  
**

****Passively Increase STR by 15%****

********Passively Increase VIT by 15%********

********Passively Increase DEX by 15%********

Good thing he and Tatsuki actually trained like crazy to make this Skill finally reach it's limit, the down-side was that they now had to fins themselves a high-class _Master_ so they could advance further in their Hand-to-Hand Combat department. It was such a big let-down that Tatsuki actually punched a nearby wall when she found out about it, leaving a fist-sized dent in it.

But back to the thing that got Ichigo so confused.

**Quest Alert: First Steps - Finish the Tutorial**

****Completion Awarded: 20,000 EXP.****

********Completion Awarded:** Full capabilities of the Gamer has been Unlocked.******

"What do you think about it?" Asked Ichigo.

He and Tatsuki were standing in the empty alley, away from prying eyes and were thinking about the meaning that this strange message had.

"I think you should accept it, we really don't know what will happen, and there is no point of loosing such a nice bonus of Experience." Said Tatsuki rereading the message for tenth time.

"Well, lets hope nothing bad will happen..." Muttered Ichigo and pressed the acceptance button.

**1 Level Up.**

****1 Level Up.****

**1 Level Up.**

Ichigo blinked and smiled as he saw his Level increased.

**Name: Kurosaki Ichigo**

**Occupation: The Gamer**

**Level: Lv13 (1,330/7,620 EXP)  
**

**STR: 23(20**+3)****

**VIT: ****23(20**+3)****

**DEX: ****23(20**+3)****

**INT: 16**

**WIS: 15**

**LUK: 15**

**Point: 45**

Tatsuki was the same as him, grinning a looking at her Stats, trying to think of a way to spread them equally. Each Stat actually had a pretty interesting effect on the person, Ichigo and Tatsuki had some very interesting time figuring out how the hell everything worked and what each of the Stats did, but in the end they finally were able to with the help of a small '?' at the left top edge of each page.

**STR** was basically their physical strength, and the amount of damage they would do with physical attacks or with weapons.

**VIT** was mostly a Stat taht showed how durable they were, how much punishment their bodies would be able to take and how fast would they heal.

**DEX **also was a pretty easy Stat to figure out, it just made them more agile, fast and improved their perception and accuracy.

**INT** was a bit more complex. This Stat showed how much Reiryoku did they have at the moment. Reiryoku was an energy that they could use to perform superhuman acts and increase their overall performance, but the problem was that they had _no idea_ how to tap into it! Yeah, Ichigo apparently had a shit-load of it, but the lack of knowledge about it made it absolutely pointless. Tatsuki had a far smaller reserves but she didn't want to actually waste her Stats on something that she couldn't even _use_ at the moment.

**WIS** was a bit more useful, even if only partially. It increased their overall intelligence and their ability to process information. It didn't make them geniuses in any way, just made it easier for them to think, and let them think faster. The useless part was that this particular Stat also granted them the control over their Reiryoku, and the higher the Stat was, the better their control would be.

**LUK** actually just showed how lucky they were out of combat, mostly in gambling and other similar things, and how goo would be the loot that they would gain from defeating their opponent, nothing more.

Ichigo looked at his Stats for a moment and then made sure to even out the most obvious drops in them.

**Name: Kurosaki Ichigo**

**Occupation: The Gamer**

**Level: Lv13 (1,330/7,620 EXP)  
**

**STR: 34.5**(30+4.5)  
****

**VIT: **34,5********(30+4.5)****

**DEX: 34,5******(30+4.5)****

**INT: 21**

**WIS: 20**

**LUK: 20**

Satisfied with the result he looked at Tatsuki who also finished with her Stats.

**Name: Arisawa Tatsuki  
**

**Occupation: Schoolgirl**

****Level: Lv13 **(1,330/7,620 EXP)******

**STR: 34.5**(30+4.5)  
****

**VIT: **34,5********(30+4.5)****

**DEX: 46(40+6)**

**INT: 20**

**WIS: 20**

**LUK: 11**

"No Luck?" He asked.

"I'm not you, who would try to actually boost their Luck simply because it would gain him some cash." She muttered with a sigh.

The original reason why Ichigo's Luck was so high was because of the Loot he got from beating up the gangs around Karakura town. It was actually pretty awesome, considering that the Loot that he didn't need he could just store in his Inventory.

Inventory was something akin of a bottomless pit where he could store _anything_ and it will always take only one slot no matter how big it was. It looked exactly like the one he saw in one of the On-Line Games but his just didn't have any limit, because he already forgot how much trash he had in it from his and Tatsuki's day in hunting down gang and trying to upper their Level.

At least there weren't any gangs left in Karakura.

Ichigo chuckled and they walked out of the alley and started walking towards school. The school's uniform consists of grey trousers, a white short and grey blazer for boys and grey skirt, white shirt with red bow tie, and grey blazer for girls. There is also a beige sleeveless jumper. It was actually interesting little fact that Ichigo and Tatsuki was more recognizable in their respectful uniforms than in the normal day-to-day attires by the local hooligans and misfits.

They were walking by their normal route toward the dreaded establishment. It's not like they _hated_ school, it was just that the normal routine was so _boring_ for them that both wanted to cry. Listening to their teacher was one of the most mind-numbing things that they had to experience in their lives, considering that their Skill **[Gamer's Spirit] **gave them both eidetic memory, or total recall as it was called sometimes, they knew already everything that there was for them to know about their classes in this year, and only needed to do homeworks while using their free time to spar and trying to find something new about their strange abilities.

Suddenly they heard a scream.

Instinctively turning around they saw a small girl running at them. She looked about nine years old, with shoulder-length light-brown hair collected into two short tails, grey eyes and pink sleeveless dress. She would have looked like any other child if not for the chain attached to еру metallic-looking pentagon on her chest.

She was a ghost.

The fact that Tatsuki and Ichigo bath possessed large amount of Reiryoku gave them ability to see the spirits of the dead.

But that wasn't something that surprised the two teen, it was the _monster_ that was chasing the girl. It looked similar to a very thin frog with a white mask resembling the face of a frog with two long extensions coming out the sides of its mask, resembling pigtails. Its body was grey in color with its arms and legs being dark green. The most noticeable feature about it was the fist-size hole in its chest and a pair of yellow glowing eyes in its mask's eye-sockets.

**Quest Alert: Baptized by Blood - First Victory of the Many**

**You see a Plus that is being chased by a Hollow, you can try and play a Hero and save the Plus while either fleeing or slaying the Hollow, or just ignore the whole thing and walk away.**

**Completion Reward: 2,500 EXP**

**Additional **Completion Reward**: ?**

**********Failure Penalty**(Only after the Battle Engagement)**:******** Death  
**

Tatsuki and Ichigo exchanged glances and he pressed the acceptance button without thinking. They both would _never_ leave someone in danger when they could do something about it.

Ichigo raced forward without even thinking about it, rushing past the scared Spirit and delivered a powerful punch to the Hollow's, now he at least knew what the hell _Hollow_ was, mask, sending it stumbling backwards a little. He didn't stop and pressed on, kicking it in the chin and then punching it repeatedly in its throat.

After Tatsuki made sure that the Plus was safely hiding behind the corner, she jump into the fray, drop-kicking the beast in the forehead and sending it crashing into the ground.

Yes, they both knew that they could just hightail out of there, but they _also_ knew that the beast wouldn't stop and would probably kill someone other than the girl, so they couldn't just leave it there. They weren't Heroes in any way or form, they just didn't want to leave something that could potentially harm people when they could do something about it.

****LV15** Demi-Hollow**

**A Hollow that was just transformed from a normal Plus. It's still weak and not fully formed, so it's weaker than a normal Hollow would be. The most logical thing to do would to kill it as quick as possible before it will have the chance to finish its transformation.**

Ichigo blinked, as he received the information about their enemy.

**A New Skill is created by a Specific Action.**

He waved the window away and jumped to the side, avoiding the beast wild swing. Apparently several hits to the head disoriented the beast and it started trashing on the ground trying to hit at least _something_ with its arms, but missing almost every time.

**Due to the continuous Observation a New Skill [Observation] is Created.**

**It shows the information of the Target.**

Ichigo waved the damn thing away, this information almost cost him a pretty nasty hit to the face, but apparently luck wasn't on his side today, because instead of the hit to the face he received one right into his stomach.

**A New Skill is created by a Specific Action.**

_'It's so not the time for this crap!'_ Mentally screamed Ichigo rolling away from another wild swing of his and Tatsuki's opponent.

**[Physical Endurance] is created which helps you Endure the Pain and Damage.**

He saw as Tatsuki received a very nasty blow to the right side, the only saving grace was that she had enough time to protect herself with her right arm, as she was sent flying. They really were blessed with their **[Gamer's Body]** because without it they would have died already! Ichigo jumped on his feet and ducked under Hollow's arm, while performing a low-kick making the beast fall backwards. Not wasting any more time Ichigo jumped onto its chest and punched it as hard as he could right into the center of its mask.

_*Crack*_

It cracked but didn't shatter. Sudden;y a leg appeared in his field of vision as Tatsuki stomped with all her might onto the beasts already damaged mask, making it finally shatter. The beast let out a gurgling sound and vanished in the black mist-like particles.

**You got 5,000(2,500) EXP Points.**

"What... the fuck... it was?" Asked Tatsuki as she sat near Ichigo against the nearby wall while panting.

"Apparently it was a _Hollow_." He answered.

"And you have something akin of this thing inside you?" She muttered.

"I don't think so, if it was anything like this one I would have gone mad or started killing people around long time ago." Answered Ichigo looking at the spot where Hollow was not long time ago. "What the...?"

He stood up, his body already feeling far better than a moment ago and walked towards the small bunch of _things_ that apparently were left there after the Hollow was defeated.

"What is it?" Asked Tatsuki.

"Well..." Ichigo began, but was interrupted by the appeared window.

**Quest Alert: Baptized by Blood - First Victory of the Many**

**Completion Reward: 2500**(1250)** EXP**

**Additional **Completion Reward(The Plus wasn't harmed in any way during the Battle)**: 2500(1250) EXP  
**

****Additional **Completion Reward(Defeat the Demi-Hollow)**: 5000(2500) EXP****

Another two windows appeared.

**1 Level Up.**

****1 Level Up.****

"This is actually pretty good." Said Tatsuki pulling herself up.

Ichigo though about his Stats a bit and decided to add the ones that needed it the most at the moment.

**Name: Kurosaki Ichigo**

**Occupation: The Gamer**

**Level: Lv15 (8,170/8,820 EXP)  
**

**STR: 34.5**(30+4.5)  
****

**VIT: **34,5********(30+4.5)****

**DEX: 34,5******(30+4.5)****

**INT: 30  
**

**WIS: 30  
**

**LUK: 31**

Ichigo then looked at Tatsuki and noticed that she already put her Stats in place.

**Name: Arisawa Tatsuki  
**

**Occupation: Schoolgirl**

****Level: Lv15 **(8,170/8,820 EXP)**  
****

**STR: 46(40+6)  
**

**VIT: ****46(40+6)**

**DEX: 46(40+6)  
**

**INT: 25**

**WIS: 25  
**

**LUK: 11**

Ichigo then walked up the small pile of staff that the Hollow left behind and looked at it closely.

"You wouldn't believe me." He muttered.

"What?" Asked Tatsuki as she walked up to him and looked at the pile herself.

Her jaw dropped.

There, lying on the roar were approximately two thousands Yen, and several small books. Ichigo picked up the books and looked at them while Tatsuki picked up the cash and gave Ichigo his half while putting hers in her blazer's pocked. Then she looked at the books that Ichigo held in his hands. They were small, like that pocket mini-guides that often can be seen in the arms of the tourists.

When Ichigo picked up the first one the window in front of him appeared.

**This is a Skill Book, [**Hohō**].**

**Do you want to learn this Skill?**

Ichigo blinked.

Tatsuki blinked.

"This is... new?" She looked at the other two books in his possession. On of them was the same as the first, but the last one was different. "Give me the other two."

Ichigo absently let her take them, while still staring at the floating window. Apparently the Tutorial was over, and now both of them could gain something new and that actually made him smile. It was some time before he and Tatsuki found something new to do with this weired ability of theirs, but now apparently they entered the _real_ Game, and they would need to be ready for an unexpected turns of events.

**This is a Skill Book, [**Hohō**].**

**Do you want to learn this Skill?**

The window appeared in front of Tatsuki, making her smirk.

"What?" Asked Ichigo with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, there is two of this books, therefore we both can learn this thing, so I don't see the point of waiting." She pressed her acceptance button.

Ichigo did the same.

The small books glowed with golden light and then disappeared in golden particles that started swirling around Ichigo and Tatsuki, both of them feeling as the knowledge actually leaking inside their minds. They were learning something new and they both were grinning. Almost at the same time they finished _absorbing_ the knowledge, and looked at the appeared windows in front of them.

**You Learned ** [**Hohō**]** Skill.**

A little bit lower there was another window with an actual Skill in it.

**[******Hohō******(Passive) LV1 EXP: 0.00%]**

**'********Hohō******', also means Step Method, **is the name given to one of the four combat skills of the Shinigami and relates to footwork. Hohō is an important skill for most Shinigami, and is one of their four basic fighting styles. The agility and speed of Hohō can be enhanced and improved through concentration, training, and mastery of it.**

**********Passively Increase DEX by 5%**********

********************Passively Increase WIS by 3%********************

Both Ichigo and Tatsuki grinned at this. They knew each other for eleven years, and for eleven years they were trying all sort of things with they strange abilities, but for some reason they only got minimal effects out of them. They didn't feel so energized in a _long_ time, they had something new to try out, and they couldn't wait to experience it!

Tatsuki looked at the second book in her hands.

**This is a Skill Book, [**Zanjutsu**].**

**Do you want to learn this Skill?**

Tatsuki opened it and briefly read through the beginning.

"It's more up to your alley, Ichigo." She said, as she passed him the book. "I don't use a sword, and not planning to, so knock yourself out."

He looked at the book, and then at the appeared window, and pressed the acceptance button. The book disappeared in the golden particles that again swirled around Ichigo and the absorbed into him, giving him the knowledge of using a Zanpakutō.

**You Learned ** [****Zanjutsu****]** Skill.**

He saw another one appearing lower.

**[********Zanjutsu********(Passive) LV1 EXP: 0.00%]**

**'************Zanjutsu**********', also called Swordsmanship, **is the fighting style for the Zanpakutō and is one of the four basic fighting styles of the Shinigami.**

**********Passively Increase STR by 5%**********

********************Passively Increase DEX by 5%********************

****************************************Passively Increase Attack Power of **Zanpakutō** by 10%****************************************

********************************************************************************Passively Increase Attack Speed of **Zanpakutō** by 5%********************************************************************************

Ichigo and Tatsuki both called out their Status Windows, to see how their Stats were affected.

**Name: Kurosaki Ichigo**

**Occupation: The Gamer**

**Level: Lv15 (8,170/8,820 EXP)  
**

**STR: 36**(30+4.5+1.5)  
****

**VIT: **34,5********(30+4.5)****

**DEX: 37,5******(30+4.5+1.5+1.5)****

**INT: 30  
**

**WIS: 32,4(30+0.9+1.5)  
**

**LUK: 31**

"Not bad, considering that we would be able to upper them with time I think it was a pretty useful discovery." Said Ichigo. "And you told me that getting my Luck up was a waste of Points!"

"Yeah, yeah..." Tatsuki waved him off, letting him gloat in peace.

**Name: Arisawa Tatsuki  
**

**Occupation: Schoolgirl**

****Level: Lv15 **(8,170/8,820 EXP)**  
****

**STR: 46(40+6)  
**

**VIT: ****46(40+6)**

**DEX: 48(40+6+2)  
**

**INT: 25**

**WIS: 27(25+0.75+1.25)  
**

**LUK: 11**

"Also, Tatsuki..." Called Ichigo, while looking at his Skills Window.

"Yeah?" She looked at him, and then at what he was looking at.

Her jaw dropped and she instantly opened her own, to check if she gained one too.

**[**Reiryoku** Control(Passive) LV1 EXP: 0.00%]**

**The Skill of Controlling person's **Reiryoku**.**

********************Passively Increase WIS by 5%********************

_This_ made the whole mess totally worth it! They _finally_ could actually _do_ something with their Reiryoku! It was like an ultimate prize that they achieved after a very long and hard journey!

Ichigo smirked and looked at Tatsuki, who looked at him, they both knew _what_ they were going to do. They had about ten minutes left before the school started, and by any normal means they wouldn't be able to actually get there in time, but with their new Skills...

"The loser pays for the dinner." Said Tatsuki.

"Agreed." Answered Ichigo with a smirk.

They both shot towards the school as two blurs, their newfound Skills letting them move _far_ above any normal human limits.

* * *

**-=(0-0)=-**

**Name: Kurosaki Ichigo**

**Occupation: The Gamer**

**Level: Lv15 (8.170/8.820 EXP)  
**

**STR: 36**(30+4.5+1.5)  
****

**VIT: **34,5********(30+4.5)****

**DEX: 37,5******(30+4.5+1.5************+1.5****)****

**INT: 30  
**

**WIS: 32,4(30+0.9+1.5)  
**

**LUK: 31**

****Status: Human Body(All Spiritual Bonuses and Increases to your Stats doesn't apply while you're inside your Human Body.)****

**Cash: 251.000 ¥**

**-=(0-0)=-**

**Name: Arisawa Tatsuki  
**

**Occupation: Schoolgirl**

****Level: Lv15 **(8,170/8,820 EXP)**  
****

**STR: 46(40+6)  
**

**VIT: ****46(40+6)**

**DEX: 48(40+6+2)  
**

**INT: 25**

**WIS: 27(25+0.75+1.25)  
**

**LUK: 11**

* * *

**So, what do you think? I know they appear to be a tad bit _overpowered_ but don't worry, the new and improved world around them would make the story interesting! I hope you'll like it!**

**As always, all the criticism, questions, suggestions and other messages you can leave in your Reviews!**


	2. Ch2: Parties and Quests!

**Alright... I honestly didn't think that people will like this story so much! I know that the concept of Life Video Game was kind of ruined by 'Life is a Game'-Crack and I honestly thought that I would have to learn how to dodge rotten vegetables, but apparently I was wrong. It's weird when you're happy about being wrong...**

* * *

**CourtingTheMoon: 1) There will be some differences here and there, like the lack of HP and MP because I personally think that it just won't fit in Bleach Universe. 2) They are more powerful and will only grow with time, they just unlocked the full capabilities of The Game, and the wiled roller-coaster of their lives just started picking up speed! 3) Never actually liked Yoruichi, she and Kisuke are the two fruits of the same twisted rotten tree. Kisuke could've told Ichigo all the information that was needed, but decided to keep a lot of secrets and by doing that he screwed up almost everyone around, same with Isshin and **Yoruichi**.**

**wolfzero7: She's actually one of my favorite Characters, so it was obvious that she would be included!**

**Hypocritical Hippocrates: 1) As I already told you, something similar was already done, and I'm just adding The Gamer to the mix, and no, I'm not talking about 'Life is a Game'-Acid-trip-of-a-story thing. 2) Tatsuki has one of the greatest potentials in the whole set of background Characters in Bleach, so including her was one of the things that I decided to do as a rule. 3) Masaki's death was one of the most retarded ones in the whole series, and with her being alive I hope to show people that she's isn't some kind of a plot-whore that should be used to drag Ichigo forward kicking and screaming, but an actual usable Character! 4) One thing that I want to achieve here is to show that Canon and Twists doesn't mean I would ruin the plot, and I can't actually say that I would make it better, so I'm trying to show that it can be at least 'different' than what we became used to.**

**serice08: 1) They only now Unlocked the full potential of The Game, and therefore before this point they just couldn't increase their Stats with an appropriate actions. Now this ability is accessible to them, and they will be abusing it like no tomorrow, believe me! 2) Any Computer Game has some hidden ways to Cheat without actually Cheating, who said that this one doesn't? ;-)**

**warslick: 1) That wouldn't be a problem, I'm going to use all the Fillers and Movies here, so there would be enough bad guys for them to fight! 2) Oh, they will going to abuse the whole 'Party' thing pretty badly in the future, and I hope everyone will like it! 3) Quests are going to be pretty interesting and I know that some people already think that I'm going to keep the Canon close to the heart in Quests department and they a wrong!**

**djett4: 1) Well, I'm still going to add a little bit of fun to it, so they would be able to feel the difference between them and normal people. It's a part of the process of me showing just how different they are! 2) Well, they won't be just 'steam rolling' the bad guys simply because it would be convenient, I'm not making 'Gods in a Bottle' here, so no God-Mode.**

**Rakaan: It's actually pretty simple, watch: 1.000(One Thousand), 2,5(Two and a Half). Got it? When there it means the differentces between thousands, millions, billions, etc. When there's (,) it mean that whatever is after it it a X/10, X/100, X/1000, etc. Understand?**

**llat-2: No problem, I hope to keep it up for a long time!**

**SmartWind: 1) No Spoilers here! You'll just have to wait and see like everyone else! 2) Any Questions about Skills wouldn't be answered simply because it would be one major Spoiler after another, so I'm keeping silent. 3) Don't get the question, you mean the bonuses? They rely on his Character Level. For example, [**Shinigami's Nature**] will give Ichigo 50 INT on his **Character** LV5. Right now he's LV15 so it would be INT+150.**

**Kinunatzs: 1) Yes. 2) Yes.**

**darkyshana: And I'm not making Crack! The story will be with actual Humor in it but only in appropriate places and times.**

**Dp11: 1) His Status kind of kill this Bonuses. 2) Ichigo is a more Balanced Fighter, and Tatsuki is more of a Brawler, so they are kind of equal here. 3) Don't worry, everything is taken care of. 4) Ichigo is a mix of a Tank and Damage Dealer, with his inability to actually fully control his Reiryoku he just can't be anything else. 5) Ichigo is stronger, just not in his Human Body... yet. 6) Ryo is a Blank Character that I can twist as much as I want, therefore I'm God here and can create any past for her that I want! Don't worry, I'll make her interesting! 7) They stopped in the 24/7 grocery store and Ichigo attacked her with 'Puppy Dog Eyes', good enough? 8) It appeared when he was four years old and just met Tatsuki, and how do you think two children, not even teen yet would gain enough EXP to gain higher Levels? The Full Capabilities of The Game were only Unlocked now, so the eleven years that they knew about the ability could be called a one big Tutorial.**

**bcgcdak: 1) A little from Column A, a little from Column B... 2) Thank you! At last someone who understands!**

**karthik9: 1) Thank you! 2) Here you go!**

**Bobboky: Thank you!**

**Shadow's Rapture: Thank You, Come Again!**

**Arrankor: I like to surprise my readers, and the pairing wasn't used much simply because of the people's laziness. They just want to use the already existing tracks, so there would be less Brain-Work and more Customization.**

**wbreeck: **1) Thank you! 2) Here you go!****

****ShadowNic94: 1) Well, em... Thank you. Napkin? 2) Tatsuki is an awesome Character to write about and really don't know why people ignore her so much.****

****Kumoatsu: I recalculated them twice and can't see the problem. Where did you see the mistake?****

****alpha95: Thank you, I think so too!  
****

****Gacsam: Thank You, Come Again!  
****

****mugetsudude: 1) Thank you! 2) Because he has a Status [Human Body], read what it does.  
****

****yoruichifan: Read what his Status do specifically, and you'll understand.  
****

****knifeandko: 1) Thank you! 2) Here it is!****

****A simple fool: 1) Thank you! 2) It's not a 'The Gamer' Crossover, it's the 'Bakudo X: Life is a Game'. The Acid-Trip of a story that it made from pure crack.  
****

****Star Iron: 1) Oh, he know a lot about them, but the fact that he really didn't have a Class so to speak, he don't know who to use his Point for as a whole, so he's making himself a well-rounded Build to cover all the basis. 2) Oh, that was only in Canon, now he's a far more quiet about his escapades and fighting because his mother is alive and he wouldn't want to disappoint her. He and Tatsuki are in the Top of their Class. 3) Because he's in his Human Body, didn't you read his Status? 4) When not in he Human Body he would crush Tatsuki like plastic cup, so he's strong, but can't use his full strength... yet.****

****Redripper666: The only two things that I understood from you Review was that you liked my story but didn't liked the fact that Ichigo and Tatsuki are over-powered, can you please clarify the rest?****

****Avian-san: 1) Yes, that would be logical, but Ichigo didn't even _know_ how to properly Channel his ****Reiryoku** **and therefore the Bonuses wouldn't be applied yet, he needed to actually use the power, to clean out the tubes so to speak. He will gain the Bonuses soon enough, don't worry, as soon as he will 'realise' his power as a Quincy. I couldn't actually give him Bonuses without them being actually in use in some for or another. Like in the Comics the Character actually need to use the Move before it would become a Skill, Ichigo need to access his Powers for them to actually work for him. 2) 1-10 Level they gained 10 Points, 11-20 Level they gained 15 Points, etc. I know that it seems a bit overpowered, but Ichigo and Co. need it simply because of the fact that they would fight in their Human Bodies for some time, and therefore would need them as strong as possible. Also, remember how Yamamoto was absolutely ridiculously Overpowered? What Stats and Level do you think he has? Ichigo appears stronger only because The Game let him actually reach his potential and build on it speeding up the process. Shinji and others can fight in their Gigai's so it's not so different. 3) Don't worry, I planned everything out, maybe a bit to well even...****

****Scarease: Thank you, I try!****

****Talsbreath: 1) Thank you! 2) No, The Gamer isn't connected to anything, it's a fully separate ability altogether. It's not anything that Bleach Universe saw and Ichigo being the first person with such a power. 3) Here is more!****

****************R .D. T: 1) Yep! 2) Just wait and see!****************

****************************YuhirahTheGod: Well, 100 Yen = ~35 Rub, so I'm using prices from Russia without having any other source.****************************

****************************Tirion Fordring: 1) I'm glad you're so happy! 2) There is a reason I can't actually do it right now, and it will be revealed later.****************************

****************************Dragonblaze66: Korean Comics.****************************

****************************OoOXylionOoO: 1) Tatsuki just put her Points differently than Ichigo, but they're actually almost on the same grounds. 2) Just calculate the amount of Points he will gain when he'll get out of his Human Body, it's pretty impressive!****************************

****************************SonOfNenji: 1) Glad to hear! 2) I'm trying! 3) Nope, there isn't! 4) Nope! 5) Nope! 6) I don't know yet, Manga didn't tell us. 7) Doesn't exist. 8) Doesn't work. 9) Thank you! 10) Soon...****************************

****************************Webb360: 1) Thank you! 2) Sure will! 3) Yeah, I have that problem, but I'm getting better!****************************

**Strife666: Thank you!**

**MetalicDeath: Explain please?**

**Ginzo: 1) Thank you!**  
**2) Oh, it will come later!**  
**3) He will be very surprised.**

**sagar: 1) Thank you!**  
**2) Oh, they will be!**  
**3) Yes.**

**MrNeedsToRemoveAllFavs: 1) It's not like that. INT makes them smarter but WIS makes them more intelligent(wise). It's really hard to explain.**  
**2) Each ten Levels they gain a +5 to their Points per Level.**  
**3) No additional Stats from me, I hate those because they are stupid and made by lazy people who don't want to think thing through. INT is the amount and WIS is the control and 2/3 of Regeneration, easy!**  
**4) They were children and their Quests gave them about 10 EXP each, they trained without limit and even attacked thugs and gangs in their town but due to being limited by their age they weren't getting much out of it. It was like a very potent De-Buff weighting them down but upon the start of the Series it was dispelled. Now they will be able to full explore their overpowered abilities.**

**kenegi: 1) I'll fix it soon!**  
**2) Yeah, Ichigo can't Invite people who are not Friendly with him at least. He also can't invite anyone who can't understand him like animals or people who don't speak the same language as him. Also, he can't Invite people who are not real and were created through ID Create like Bosses. Oh, and he can't add people with '_Lone Wolf_' Buff.**

**Mojtaba13: 1) Tatsuki is not stronger than him, they are pretty evenly matched here.**  
**2) He was a kid and didn't want to make his parents worry about him and told his best friend.**  
**3) Thank you!**

**Wulf: Only Ichigo have that Ability, Tatsuki just Joined the Party.**

**Aeonir: 1) He didn't awaken his Quincy-Blood.**  
**2) They couldn't but now they can!**

**serialkeller: 1) Thank you for understanding!**  
**2) Nope, only three!**

**talesfanjmf: Thank you!**

**Wawv: He didn't unlock his Quincy-Blood yet!**

** 64: 1) They never left the Party from day one of its creation.**  
**2) Only after he will unlock them.**

**Illuviar: Thank you!**

**nuhuh: 1) Orihime will be a Healer/Mage/Warlock of the Group, what do you think?**  
**2) Tatsuki is his childhood friend so it was a give she will join.**  
**3) Kiske will get his 'boot-to-da-balls', that's for sure!**  
**4) Yoruichi will get what she deserves soon too.**  
**5) The Crossover will be mostly to remove that huge and ugly hole in time that Ichigo and others were spending in comas after Aizen's defeat.**  
**6) He has more control here and due to his Gamer Status he couldn't do it.**

**invinoveri: 1) Thank you!**  
**2) It's all part of the plan!**

**4everfictional: Thank you!**

**edboy4926: Thank you!**

**NorthSouthGorem: Yeap! Because it's a 'Human's' Skill and therefore it give so little.**

**norris321 Thank you!**

**OrionAlphaCentauri: They gain a '+5 Free Stat Points' each 10 Levels, recalculate.**

**NARUHAREM FOREVA: They bath his a Hard-Cap when they were Children and couldn't progress any further and therefore came out even in Levels. Now they are going to change things.**

**Ddragon21: 1) Thank you!**  
**2) I'm still thinking how to introduce it to them actually.**

**wings1299: Fixed. Actually Ichigo wasn't all that kin on the idea but I reaclly can't imagine anything else for him with his Hollow Powers.**

**clw123cat: Thank you!**

**redeyeshaman: 1) Here!**  
**2) There will be differences, and they will break this world!**

**Biblio388: 1) Thank you!**  
**2) I hope you'll enjoy it!**

**Ashen Author: 1) Ichigo is a Hard Working OP! Remember that!**  
**2) They will be closer, _a lot_ closer!**

**Yami-Guy: Thank you! Here is the next bunch!**

**Guest: They are not Unlocked!**

**Orchamus: 1) Thank you!**  
**2) She was a very delicious Character to integrate!**

**doubledamn: He writes Crack while smoking Crack, I write Fic that doesn't brake into Cliche-Dances and doesn't suck on Canon's tit. See where it's wrong to compare us?**

* * *

**Chapter 002: Parties and Quests!**

* * *

They didn't go far because the moment they appeared from around the corner they were presented with a new message.

**Daily Quest Alert: Race Against Time - Don't be late for School!**

**You're running late, and there is only a slim chance that you would be able to arrive to **Karakura High School in time for your first Class. But if you will manage it you would probably be able show your punctual nature to the Teacher and School Personal.****

****Completion Reward: 500 EXP****

****Completion Reward: Increase of Reputation with **Misato Ochi** by 300.****

********Completion Reward:**** Increase ****of Reputation with**** ****Karakura High School**** ****by 300.****  
****

********Failure Penalty: De****crease of Reputation with **Misato Ochi** by 300.************

********************Failure Penalty:******** De****crease ****of Reputation with**** ****Karakura High School**** ****by 300.********  
************

Ichigo and Tatsuki blinked. This was actually another new thing that they saw, because it was the first time such a thing as 'Daily Quest' appeared before them. They were familiar with the concept, as well as the 'Reputation' due to their effort in researching anything that was even remotely similar to their weird condition.

"Do you think it's here because of the message about the so-called '_Full Capabilities_' of The Game being unlocked?" Asked Tatsuki with a frown.

"Probably." Shrugged Ichigo. "At least it's something new. Weren't you the one who complained that nothing new ever happened?" He smirked at her.

"Well, if nothing else we would probably gain so pretty awesome bonuses from it, considering that Reputation, and its growth always bring the best Bonuses from a Fraction. But I really have to question just _what_ will we gain from rising Reputation with School?" She thought about it for a moment. "It's not like they will let us do whatever we want inside it..." She muttered with frown.

"Does it matter? Probably something useful, lets just finish it and look?" Asked Ichigo and pressed acceptance button.

Suddenly, right in front of them a timer appeared.

**5:00**

"So, we have about five minutes to get there?" Muttered Ichigo as the time started ticking.

Normally such a thing would be impossible for any other people, but with their new **[Hohō]** Skill they would probably be able to make it. The principle of the technique was simple, you just needed to make less steps to cross bigger distances. Logically you would need to make bigger steps and _that_ is where the main trick was hidden. But reinforcing your legs with Reiryoku to accelerate their movements and make their steps look more like a very low jumps.

And considering that they were technically _using_ Reiryoku they were getting Experience for both **[Hohō]** and **[**Reiryoku **Control]** Skills.

While they were heading towards the School, their movements nothing more than blurs for any normal person, they discovered the main downside of their **[Hohō]** Skill. It strained their bodies _immensely_! After only a minute of running Ichigo and Tatsuki were feeling their legs burning from the strain, nothing serious but still noticeable even for them.

They ignored the discomfort and pressed harder, arriving with two full minutes to spare to the doors of their Class. After pulling their bags from their respectful Inventories, they entered the Class.

**Daily Quest Alert: Race Against Time - Don't be late for School!**

******Completion Reward: 500(250) EXP******

****Completion Reward: Increase of Reputation with **Misato Ochi** by 300.****

**************Completion Reward:**** Increase ****of Reputation with**** ****Karakura High School**** ****by 300.**************

******Additional ******Completion Reward(100 EXP per Minute remaining on Timer.): 200(100) EXP************

Ichigo and Tatsuki grinned...

**1 Level Up.**

...and went to their sits.

Ichigo thought about that they got and opened his Status Window and Skills Window.

**Level: Lv16 (400/9,600 EXP)  
**

**STR: ****36**(30+4.5+1.5)****

**VIT: ******34,5********(30+4.5)****

**DEX: 39******(30+4.5+3************+1.5****)****

**INT: 30  
**

**WIS: 34.8(30+1.8+3)  
**

**LUK: 31**

**Points: 15**

The moment he looked at his stats he remembered just how _sore_ his legs were and only through sheer will and determination he and Tatsuki didn't collapsed on the floor right then and there. Even now he could feel the burn in his legs for the strain that the whole thing put on them.

_'I wish I could get a new pair of legs right now.'_ Ichigo wasn't a whiner, but everyone had their limits. Even his usual and brutal spars with Tatsuki didn't make him want to cut off any part of his body! At least it was an interesting discovery that they made after one of these spars that apparently food could actually _heal wounds_! Ichigo received several serious bruises during the match and after eating several Onigiri and drinking some water his bruises were almost fully healed and he felt a lot less tired.

Apparently drinks replenished their stamina and food healed their bodies. They didn't actually tried to find just how far they could go in their spark, breaking an arm the most serious thing that they did, and it was Tatsuki's arm that was fully healed after she put _five full plates of food_ inside her stomach. They actually didn't need that much rest between their spars, and several juice-boxes were enough to let them regain almost full strength. The problem only was in the amount of the food and drinks that were needed now. With their Level slowly growing up they became stronger and tougher and there fore it was a lot harder for them to get injured and it took significantly more time for them to get tired, but its also meant that healing and replenishing their stamina required _a lot_ more food.

Three broke ribs, broken finger and a huge amount of bruising was only fully healed after Ichigo ate enough food to feed a volleyball team, Tatsuki was the same. Also any illnesses, poisonings and other negative effects that they managed to acquire during their childhoods they could just sleep off, a very nasty cold that Ichigo got when he was twelve took one one night in bed for him to get rid off.

But back to the topic at hand, they needed stronger bodies so they would be able to endure the strain and eventually get used to it. Ichigo increased the most needed for it Stats.

**STR: 42**(35+5.25+1.75)****

**VIT: 40.25(35**+5.25)  
****

**DEX: 45.5(35+5.25+3.5+1.75)  
**

**INT: 30  
**

**WIS: ****34.8(30+1.8+3)**

**LUK: 31**

Nodding to himself he moved to the Skills Window, where he was met with a pleasant surprise.

**[******Hohō******(Passive) LV2 EXP: 63.54%]**

**'********Hohō******', also means Step Method, **is the name given to one of the four combat skills of the Shinigami and relates to footwork. Hohō is an important skill for most Shinigami, and is one of their four basic fighting styles. The agility and speed of Hohō can be enhanced and improved through concentration, training, and mastery of it.**

**********Passively Increase DEX by 10%**********

********************Passively Increase WIS by 6%********************

That was actually pretty awesome, considering that he and Tatsuki would be practicing this Skill almost non stop, they would soon receive some serious Boosts for their DEX and WIS Stats. He could only hope that they would feel so tired and worn out after every damn session because right now he was finishing his second Onigiri and the soreness only now was noticeable going away. After the _years_ of practice he and Tatsuki were able to learn how to discreetly put something and remove something from their Inventory, it wouldn't do them any good if people would notice how tow children pull thing out from nowhere or make things disappear into thin air.

From experience Ichigo could tell that it would take two more Onigiri and a bottle of juice to get him back in shape, so while Sensei was lecturing them about math and wasn't looking he was eating. Good thing that no matter how much they ate, he and Tatsuki never gained any weight. Tatsuki wasn't one of those girls that care much about appearance but getting fat and clumsy wasn't something that she wanted to happen to her.

Honestly they never tried to eat more than was needed to heal them or satisfy their hunger, so the working theory at the moment was that all the excess fat was fully used for energy to patch them up.

Also it was interesting to see how their Stats affected them physically. For example STR increased their muscle-mass, but DEX on the hand made them leaned, so with a good balance of both they both had lean builds and very dense muscles under their skin. VIT put them into a better shape, and apparently increased their physical aspects. Some time ago Tatsuki decided to test how much did VIT affected their bodies, and put all ten Points into it.

Ichigo still couldn't held back a chuckle when she admitted that her bra became uncomfortably tight for her right after doing it. Her red face and stuttering was a blackmail material of the highest grade that Ichigo still had a proof off, good thing that he carried a camera that day to take pictures 'Before' and 'After'.

But he again was getting derailed. He returned his gaze towards that Skills Window.

**[**Reiryoku** Control(Passive) LV2 EXP: 15.32%]**

**The Skill of Controlling person's **Reiryoku**.**

********************Passively Increase WIS by 10%********************

Another improvement that he was sure going to help his and Tatsuki int the future. He was pretty sure that he had was positively buzzing from the knowledge he received when this Skill appeared. It was only th bare basics, but with the growth of the Skill his knowledge grew too, so he was pretty sure that what he knew right not about controlling his Reiryoku could be called a Solid Base.

There were also two new Skills that were _created_ during their fight with that Hollow.

**[Physical Endurance(Passive) LV1 EXP: 33.57%]**

**The Physical Durability Increases and it Lower the Damage that the Body Receives.**

****Passively **Physical Attack Damage Decreases by 3%**

_'So, another way to make us tougher?'_ Thought Ichigo. This Skill would be damn useful in the future if any and all fights that they will participate in would be like the one this morning. It's not like he and Tatsuki were _looking_ for troubles, it's just that they were somehow attracting them without actually doing anything.

**[Observation(Passive/Active) LV1 EXP: 7.15%]**

**This is the Skill that lets you gather information about surrounding you people, objects and animals. With the higher Level you will be able to obtain more Data while using this Skill.**

This one was actually a pretty useful Skill!

_'Wait.' _Ichigo reread the description. _'That means that I can simply use it on everything around me to upper its Level, so...' _He looked at the pen in his hand.

[**Observation**]

Nobody besides Tatsuki heard his whisper.

* * *

Tatsuki was looking at her Status Window.

**STR: 46(40+6)  
**

**VIT: ****46(40+6)**

**DEX: 50(40+6+4)  
**

**INT: 25**

**WIS: 29(25+1.5+2.5)  
**

**LUK: 11**

**Points: 15**

Her thoughts were about the same as Ichigo's about needing to increase her Stamina and make her body stronger, but in the same time she was sure that Ichigo was thinking the same, considering how long she knew him and how close they were she could guess what her orange-haired best friend thought by just looking at him.

He had his Status Window open too, so he was going to get himself up to up too. The only reason she didn't increase her LUK was because she didn't see the point of riding on Fortune's back when they could do it with their own power. Now she wasn't so sure, considering that the Loot that they received from their morning encounter was more than just _good_, it was absolutely fantastic! She just couldn't help but feel excited like a child from the idea of learning something new.

_'Your optimism is contagious.'_ She thought as she put her Stats in place.

**STR: 46(40+6)  
**

**VIT: ****46(40+6)**

**DEX: 50(40+6+4)**

**INT: 30**

**WIS: 30.16(26+1.56+2.6)  
**

**LUK: 20**

If her new Skill ate away at her Reiryoku then she would need more of it. At the moment she was satisfied with her physical parameters, simply because she knew with increasing the Level of the Skill they would probably be able to overcome the negative effects. The hellish strain that they put on their bodies could probably be the side of effect of the low Level that their Skills had, so by using it more they would be able to become better and put less strain on their legs without Increasing their VIT to some insane degree.

She took another bite from her chocolate bar, her legs were still a bit sore, but far better now that she was able to patch herself up. Several gulps of milk and a couple more bars and she would be good to go.

She opened her Skills window and looked at her new Skills.

**[******Hohō******(Passive) LV2 EXP: 35.78%]**

**'********Hohō******', also means Step Method, **is the name given to one of the four combat skills of the Shinigami and relates to footwork. Hohō is an important skill for most Shinigami, and is one of their four basic fighting styles. The agility and speed of Hohō can be enhanced and improved through concentration, training, and mastery of it.**

**********Passively Increase DEX by 10%**********

********************Passively Increase WIS by 6%********************

_'Alright, that's something at least!'_ She thought with a smirk. If her guess was right she would be able to just Grind this thing to a Maximum Level by simply moving around town with Ichigo.

Next Skill was...

**[**Reiryoku** Control(Passive) LV2 EXP: 26.17%]**

**The Skill of Controlling person's **Reiryoku**.**

********************Passively Increase WIS by 10%********************

_'Not too shabby actually.' _She did a mental calculations and decided that it was more of a along-the-line type of Skills that were Increased by simply performing acts with Reiryoku, the more she used it, the better she got at using it.

**[Physical Endurance(Passive) LV1 EXP: 45.14%]**

**The Physical Durability Increases and it Lower the Damage that the Body Receives.**

****Passively **Physical Attack Damage Decreases by 3%**

_'This is going to by fun!' _Tatsuki grinned to herself. By simply sparring with Ichigo she would be able to actually increase her resistance to Damage, making herself tougher. This should actually become their priority, because of the simple fact that whenever they would get into a fight they would need to be able to take a hit without going down too fast. Today's little fight with a Hollow taught her that simple fact.

**[Observation(Passive/Active) LV1 EXP: 1.31%]**

**This is the Skill that lets you gather information about surrounding you people, objects and animals. With the higher Level you will be able to obtain more Data while using this Skill.**

Tatsuki blinked. This was one of the Skills that were _created_ during their fight with the Hollow, and if her guess was right...

Her thoughts were interrupted by Ichigo activating it with a whisper. She looked at him and saw that he was looking at his pen.

One funny fact that she and Ichigo found out was that they could hear each other wherever they were with absolute disregard to distances or obstacles between them. Apparently it was because they were in a Party, so their ability to communicate was Increased to an appropriate Level.

She looked at her own pen and smirked, Ichigo got the right idea.

[**Observation**]

* * *

"You know, using this Skill on everything around us is getting quite tiresome." Muttered Ichigo after reading all the information about a trashcan.

He looked at his current progress.

**[Observation(Passive/Active) LV4 EXP: 11.47%]**

****This is the Skill that lets you gather information about surrounding you people, ****animals**** and ****objects****. With the higher Level you will be able to obtain more Data while using this Skill.****

"Well, I can agreed to that." Said Tatsuki as she rubbed her eyes.

She wasn't actually tired, **[Gamer's Body****]** prevented that, but the monotonous use of the same Skill time after time on everything and anything was one of the most mind-numbing things she had actually did in the last year. She didn't want to know more than a half of the things she knew now!

"Did you see the Reputation that we now have actually?" Asked Ichigo.

"Nah, I actually forgot all about it while trying out new Skills." Said Tatsuki as she called out an appropriate Window.

**Karakura Town - Neutral(0/3,000)**

**-Karakura High School - **Neutral(300/3,000)****

****-=******Misato Ochi****** \- ****Neutral(300/3,000)********

"Well, this is... _interesting_." Said Ichigo looking at the new information.

Apparently they had to actually had to _interact_ with a Fraction to know what Reputation they had with it. It would be troublesome to actually go around town and hope to find out about each and every Faction with which they can increase Reputation, but it would be worth it in the end, Ichigo and Tatsuki was sure about it.

They played enough Computer Games to know how much of a mind-numbing brain-drying torment the Reputation Increasing procedure is. Hours spent behind the monitor were more than enough prof.

"And we don't even know what will be the prize for Increasing it..." Muttered Tatsuki.

The first Class was over and while they on the break they were walking all over the School, looking for anything new that appeared with their Tutorial ending this morning. It was a pretty boring experience altogether but it was necessary simply because they didn't want to miss something important. The biggest problem of people that were trying to breeze through the Levels as fast as possible was the fact that they missed something that would have helped them greatly and make their life easier and when they already didn't need it they stumble upon this particular thing.

Tatsuki took it upon themselves to make sure that they would find _everything_ that was there to find and won't miss anything that was there to find. Quests, Items, _everything_ that they could think of was going to be discovered or found by them.

"Tatsuki-Chan! Kurosaki-Kun!" Called a joyful bubbly voice.

Both teen turned around and saw one of their friends running towards them.

Inoue Orihime was one of their classmates and for some very weird reason Tatsuki's little protégé in Karate. Orihime was a teenager of average height. She had brown eyes and long, waist-length, burnt orange hair. Her most noticeable physical trait is her slender yet curvaceous figure for a teenager, especially in terms of her large breasts. She was wearing School's standard uniform which was too tight for her large bust and made several boys follow her movements with less than innocent glints in their eyes.

Tatsuki chuckled as she saw Orihime almost fall over on an empty spot, only for Ichigo to catch her, making the girl go all red in the face. Her crush on Ichigo was so obvious that there was almost painful to watch just how _obvious_ Ichigo was to her affection. The orange-haired baboon needed to be actually hit in the face with the power of a freight train by any kind of romance for him to notice it.

And it didn't mean that Tatsuki was jealous that Ichigo was consoling Orihime, not... one... _bit_! The adorable idiot wasn't her romantic interest in any way or form, just the best friend who was with her for eleven years and whom she trusted unquestionably. Whose quirks she knew down to the smallest details and who made her heart beat faster whenever he smiled or hugged her...

_'Damn him!'_ She gritted her teeth.

"They look almost cute together." Tatsuki knew that voice very well, and it was the only reason she didn't smash the speaker's face in for the comment.

"Ryō, how nice of you to join us." Arisawa replied with a forced smile.

To her right stood a girl with a long black hair and a mole under her left eye. She was wearing the standard Karakura school uniform. Her grey eyes were firmly glued to the book in her hands. She was a bit taller than Tatsuki and a bit less _developed_ physically, but still with more curve than most of the School's female population of their age.

"It's always nice to hang around with close friends." Her tone was bland, and it only made Tatsuki grit her teeth harder.

"Oh, Ryō, when did you got here?" Asked Ichigo as he approached with still a bit red Orihime who was stealing glances at him from time to time.

"Just now, and it's nice to see you're alright Ichigo." She lifted her eyes, smiled at him and closed her book.

"Well, as you can see I'm not going to go down because of such a simple matter as a slight cold." Said Ichigo while scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

Truth to be told he actually had to _pretend_ to be ill yesterday so he and Tatsuki could ditch their friends and finish their training, with their spars being absurdly brutal and the method of recovering after being a full five-course meal it would've been not a pretty picture for their friends to see their sessions. Tatsuki could be vicious when she wanted to be, his broken jaw was only a _minor_ injury in the yesterday's spar.

"Oh, and I'm sure that the medicine that you're surely taking wouldn't stop you from attending today's dinner?" Asked Ryō sceptically.

She didn't believe one bit that Ichigo was ill yesterday, she could easily tell that he was faking it, and considering that she trusted him and respected his privacy enough to let him decide when it would be a proper time to tell her and Orihime what was happening.

"Oh, of course!" Ichigo said with a smile and a bit of drama. "Would you, Kunieda Ryō, and you, Inoue Orihime like to joins me and Miss Arisawa for a dinner?" This dinner was a bit of a tradition between them, at the end of each week they would go to the local restaurant and have a launch while discussing how the week actually went.

It started with them doing it once when they had nothing better to do and Ichigo's house being fumigated, he _still_ couldn't figure out just where from that giant colony of termites came from, and they actually enjoyed their time together so they decided to repeat it. And then again, with time what was initially just a spontaneous attempt to kill time turned into a weekly visits to the local Restaurant with their table already reserved for them. They just needed to pick up one other person...

"Of course I agree to join you for this event." Replied Ryō with a mock haughtiness in her voice.

"And I will join too!" Cheered Orihime.

**Kunieda Ryō** **h****as Joined the Party.**

Ichigo, Tatsuki, Ryō and Orihime blinked at the message.

**Name: Kunieda Ryō  
**

**Occupation: Schoolgirl**

**Level: Lv3 (450/1,800 EXP)  
**

**STR: 3  
**

**VIT: **5****

**DEX: 5  
**

**INT: 8  
**

**WIS: 10  
**

**LUK: 5**

"Oh..." Muttered Ichigo, only now understanding what he had accidentally done.

**Inoue Orihime has Joined the Party.**

"... shit." Finished for him Tatsuki.

**Name: **Inoue Orihime**  
**

**Occupation: Schoolgirl**

**Level: Lv2 (240/1,080 EXP)  
**

**STR: 1  
**

**VIT: **6****

**DEX: 3  
**

**INT: 4  
**

**WIS: 11  
**

**LUK: 1**

"What... is... _that_?" Asked Ryō with a stunned expression on her face.

"Well..." Started Tatsuki. "I'm not sure how to explain it, and believe me I'm trying to come up with a best way but considering that we thought that what just happened was pretty much _i__mpossible_ you can understand that even we're a bit uncertain with the new development." She knew that when you're trying to explain something and don't really know how to do it just say something with a lot of complicated words so the person you're talking to would need some time to digest what you just said, the same time you would use to come up with a proper explanation.

"Oh, it looks like that little windows that appears when you're opening the sites in the Internet that isn't safe!" Said Orihime, looking the small Window over.

"I'm more disturbed by the fact that we can actually see it, considering that it shouldn't even exist." Muttered Ryō. "And why it shows us something that strongly resemble Stats of a Computer Game Character?" Ryō wasn't actually a fan, but she knew enough about Computer Games by associating with Tatsuki and Ichigo.

"Well, first things first, lets move from here to the place where people won't look at us like we have some screws loose because we're seeing something that nobody else can." Said Ichigo and started dragging both newly-made Party Members towards the stairs.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight." Muttered Ryō. "_This_, is what gives us the option of _not_ going mad or freaking out about the whole thing." She pointed at her Skills Window.

**[Gamer's Spirit(Passive) LV MAX]**

**Recognizes the Reality as a Game and keeps calm.**

**Keeps the mind calm.**

**Immunity to Mental Disorder.**

"Yes." Answered Ichigo. "This one actually let us keep our head in almost any situation and gives us eidetic memory." He didn't mention that this Skill also was the only reason he was able to calmly explain everything to Ryō and not try to run her glare.

"And this one makes your body grow stronger from each '_Increase of Level and Stats_', heal _any_ injury with food, remove any _type_ of fatigue with drinks and need less sleep than any normal person." Her eyebrow was twitching as she pointed at another Skill, a vein bulging on the left side of her temple didn't look healthy at all.

**[Gamer's Body(Passive) LV MAX]**

**It provides the Body to live the Reality as a Game.**

"Well, yeah." Said Tatsuki, inching away from obviously dangerously irritated person.

"And because apparently I'm a _normal_ person who was born the _normal_ way, as any other of the six billions inhabiting, I'm getting this one." Ryō pointed at the last Skill in her Window.

**[Human's Nature(Passive) LV MAX]**

**Human's Soul is malleable, and have a infinite amount of potential, and therefore can grow stronger with an astounding rate.  
**

**The Rate of Level EXP gained is Increased by 50%**

**The Rate of Skill EXP gained is Increased by 50%**

"Yes." This time Tatsuki and Ichigo answered at the same time.

They both were ready for an eruption that was going to come, and even if she normally was a calm and collected person, Ryō had one of the _worst_ tempers when people were actually able to get a raise out of her. Some moron one the street actually tried to _flirt_ with her on the street, even going as far as pinching her butt. Ryō demonstrated that she wasn't above the good old 'boot-to-da-balls' approach, later saying that it was the most effective way of solving the _conflict of interests_.

On the other hand, Orihime was standing near them with an innocently worried expression, even the group's airhead was able to see just _how_ close their friend was to committing a murder. She herself was confused and a little bit scared, but considering that Ichigo and Tatsuki lived like this for _years_ she was able to calm herself down somewhat. She trusted all of her friends, and if these two said that there was nothing to worry about here, then it was true and she didn't need to be afraid or worried.

"Did you try to tell someone about it?" Ryō asked after several deep calming breathes.

"And how do you think it would have ended up?" Asked Ichigo. "We would have been locked up in the white room with soft walls faster than we could show them _any_ proof of our abilities. And no, we couldn't just Invite them to the Party, we already tried that and it didn't work_._" He and Tatsuki tried countless times to invite someone, but it simply didn't work and what happened today could only be the result of the morning's message of their Tutorial ending.

"Right." Nodded Ryō, understanding their reasons. "And how the Hell are you two _that_ strong?"

"Quests." Answered Tatsuki. "And _a lot_ of fighting."

"Right, _Quests_." Their black-haired friend took another deep breath. "Your abilities are _bullshit_." She said with tired voice. "_Cheap bullshit_, to be more precise."

"What?" The duo were ready for an angry outburst or even silent cold treatment, but to a _almost-acceptance _they weren't prepared.

"You can become _insanely_ strong by just beating up people." She lifted one finder. "You can learn _anything_ but just _absorbing_ a book about the subject, and if not counting the loss of said book I can't see and downsides here." Another finger. "You can heal from _any_ injury, illness and negative effects by just _sleeping_ or _eating_, making you two almost _invulnerable_ to any attacks that you can survive through and hazardous environments." Third finger. "And with only this three fact you _already_ broke reality as we know it." She stated.

"Well, it not like we _wanted_ this abilities, it just, sort of, _happened_." Answered Tatsuki, shrugging her shoulders with a sheepish smile.

"Right." Sighted Ryō, then her eyes narrowed. "And _when_ were you planning on informing us about your situation?"

Ichigo and Tatsuki exchanged guilty glances.

"Well, considering that we couldn't have shown you any solid proof and we _really_ didn't want you to think that we went insane..." Started Tatsuki, lowering her head in shame.

"You weren't planning on telling us at all." It wasn't a question.

_*Pow*Pow*_

Suddenly Ryō delivered to powerful, for her at least, strikes into her two friends stomaches. Even if Tatsuki and Ichigo was far stronger and tougher than any other human had right to be, the punches actually stung a little. The small Window that appeared and informed them that **[Physical Endurance****]** had gained Experience was actually a surprise, considering that they barely felt a thing when compare to the punches they rained onto each other during each of their sparing.

"Idiots!" Ryō glared at them. "How could you think even for a moment that we would do something like that to you?" She was making sure to keep both of them in her line of sight.

"Ryō-Chan is right." Added Orihime, her cheeks puffed. "We're friends and we wouldn't have abandoned you or think any less of you because of it!" Even if she was trying to be intimidating, she was failed miserable at it, managing to look only more adorable than normal.

"We're sorry." Both Ichigo and Tatsuki said at the same time.

They really were apologetic about their doubts, after keeping their secret for eleven years they developed a mental reflex where they instantly dismissed any and all thoughts about telling anyone the truth about their situation and abilities. Tatsuki and Ichigo didn't even _consider_ the possibility of sharing the information with their friends and family, but apparently Reality decided to give them a wake-up call in the form of a punch into the guts. They both knew that they deserve it, and they also knew that it would take some serious work to earn forgiveness from Orihime, Ryō and...

"Oh, _shit_." Muttered Ichigo.

"What?" Asked Tatsuki, still looking down.

"How do you think _she_ will react to the news?" He didn't even need to specify the person he was talking about, there was only one member of their group that was actually present at the moment.

"Oh, I'm going to like it." Said Ryō, overhearing their quiet conversation. "For _these_ fireworks I would need popcorn." The smirk on her face was downright malicious.

"Well, I'm going to get it." Sighed Tatsuki and them glared at Ichigo. "You're damn lucky that she adores you and wouldn't try to use physical violence."

"Lets get back to Class and talk properly _after_ school, _please_." Said Ichigo while massaging his temples.

He wasn't looking forward to the shit-storm that would crash upon them after they would inform _her_ about this little secret he and Tatsuki were keeping to themselves for a long time.

* * *

The rest of the Classes were a bit dull and boring, considering that Ichigo and Tatsuki were far more interested in figuring out how to survive their oncoming admission, while Ryō and Orihime were trying off their new Skill **[Observation****]**, which they gained for staring at their classmates and teachers for far too long. They were trying to come in terms with the fact that they were now involved into something far more weird than any other person can boast to to living through.

Ryō was being blunt about it, and said that the whole thing made her shudder. The fact that you could actually became stronger by simply pressing the button was insane enough, but with the prof that both Ichigo and Tatsuki supplied she just couldn't argue. How the Hell could she argue with them what each one was able to lift a _small car_! Not fully, but enough to show Ryō just how strong they were, and she wasn't taking into account the fact that they were both fast enough to become nothing but blurs for her untrained vision, and even sometimes they were to actually _vanish_ from her sight! Ichigo even jumped from the roof and landed on the ground perfectly fine and unscratched to prove their toughness, which earned him a smack on the head from both Tatsuki and Ryō while Orihime fussed over him for good ten minutes making sure that there wasn't even a scratch on him.

Orihime on the other hand took the whole thing in stride, not even bothering to worry about the possible consequences. She trusted both Ichigo and Tatsuki and when they said that it was absolutely safe she spent the rest of the day trying out her new and unexpected abilities. It took Ryō and Tatsuki some effort to make sure that the bubbly girls wouldn't spill the information she received through **[Observation****]**, there was several close calls but apparently their luck was far better than they could hope so several minor potential crises were thankfully avoided.

But finally the Classes were over the the group of four left the School grounds.

"Finally!" They heard a voice and turned to the source.

Near the gates, leaning against the wall stood a girl a bit younger than the group, stood a young, slender girl with magenta eyes and long hair of matching color, styled into two pigtails, and between which she wore a light-colored hat that had two extensions in the back, made to look like rabbit's ears. A strand of hair hanged down the right side of her face and she had a fringe over her forehead. She also wore a black dress with white fabric over her breasts with a dark ribbon just above it. She completed her outfit with a pair of black thigh-length boots.

This was Riruka Dokugamine, the last member of their group and Ichigo's stalker in the girls' opinion. When Riruka was seven she was harassed by some teen that called her a monster and claimed that he would tell everyone what she did and they would arrest her. Ichigo didn't like the fact that the girl was almost crying and the teen was screaming at her and calling her name so he intervened. After kicking the teen's ass, whose name he didn't even remember, Ichigo invite Riruka to come with him and introduced her to Tatsuki, the friendship that bloomed that day just got stronger over the years.

The fact that Riruka had a huge crush on Ichigo, and due to his chronic blindness to _any_ romantic signals it became somewhat of a competition between them to get him to actually _notice_ that something was amiss, but to this day they hadn't succeeded, at least spending time with him was one of the things that they cherished more than anything.

**{Heir of **Dokugamine **Family}**

**** LV9** Dokugamine Riruka**

_'Why does she have such a high Level?'_ Thought both Ryō and Orihime.

"Well..." Started Ichigo. "We have something to tell you, Riruka."

She blinked at him and then her eyes narrowed at other girls, apparently she misunderstood just _what_ Ichigo was planning to tell her, and already was trying to come up with a way to counter whatever the others did to get his attention.

"And what is it?" She asked in even tone.

"It's better to tell you it in private." Said Tatsuki.

* * *

**Name: **Dokugamine Riruka**  
**

**Occupation: Schoolgirl, Fullbringer  
**

**Level: Lv9 (3,370/6,000 EXP)  
**

**STR: 8  
**

**VIT: **15****

**DEX: 23(20+3)  
**

**INT: 36.25(25+11.25)  
**

**WIS: 45****(25+11.25+8.75)**

**LUK: 3**

"This is _bullshit_..." Muttered Riruka, looking at the floating Window. "A _cheap bullshit_..."

The group of five were standing under the trees in Karakura's Park, away from any prying eyes that would be able to see that people we actually staring and interacting with an empty spots in the air, something that would land them in the nearest Mental Institute faster than they would be able to protest.

"It's not your place to say, you kept a very big secret yourself!" Barked Tatsuki while Looking at Riruka's Skills Window.

**[Gamer's Spirit(Passive) LV MAX]**

**Recognizes the Reality as a Game and keeps calm.**

**Keeps the mind calm.**

**Immunity to Mental Disorder.**

First...

**[Gamer's Body(Passive) LV MAX]**

**It provides the Body to live the Reality as a Game.**

...second...

**[Human's Nature(Passive) LV MAX]**

**Human's Soul is malleable, and have a infinite amount of potential, and therefore can grow stronger with an astounding rate.  
**

**The Rate of Level EXP gained is Increased by 50%**

**The Rate of Skill EXP gained is Increased by 50%**

...and third Skills were normal, as expected, but others...

**[Fullbring(Passive) LV9 EXP: 54.13%]**

**'Fullbring', also known as Full Manifestation Art, is an ability to manipulate the souls contained within matter. Everything, even rudimentary objects such as lampposts and chairs possess a soul, however small. The person who posses such an ability usually called 'Fullbringer', or Full Manifestation Artist. By using their power to 'pull' on the mentioned soul, they can manipulate the object's movement or even alter its physical characteristics. Like all spiritually aware Humans, Fullbringers can sense the Reiryoku of other spiritual beings, such as Hollows, Shinigami, and other Fullbringers. However, they differ in that they each have a parent who survived a Hollow's attack before they were born. As a result, traces of the Hollow's power remained in their mothers' bodies, which were then passed onto them at the moment of their birth. Consequentially, their powers more closely resemble a Hollow's than those of a Shinigami.  
**

**Passively Increase INT by 45%**

****Passively Increase WIS by 45%****

"And _when_ were you going to tell us?" Asked Tatsuki with a raised eyebrow and a smug voice, she really was happy that she and Ichigo wasn't the only ones to blame.

"I..." No body heard Riruka's answer fully.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that please?" Asked Tatsuki leaning closer.

"I was afraid, alright?!" Screamed Riruka, making the young Arisawa to stumble backward. "Like you and Ichigo I was afraid that you would judge me because of my abilities, shun me like others did, I didn't want to lose you." She finished quietly.

"Me and Ichigo screwed up, because we couldn't even start to think what would you think would happen if we would tell you about this crap. Yes, we're idiots and we're ready to accept our punishment because we know that we made a mistake and hurt your feelings." Stated Tatsuki. "But you actually made the same mistake as we did, but out of fear of rejection, something that we would need to correct in the future." She release a deep sigh. "Listen, we promised each other that we would stick together no matter what and I'm not planning on going back on my word, so I ask you, do any of you want to leave?" She received three shakes of the heads from Ryō, Orihime and Riruka. "Then we're going to get through this _cheap bullshit_ together, like we were going to initially."

"Great speech and all, but neither you, nor Ichigo and Riruka are off the hook." Ryō pointed out.

"I wouldn't have dreamed about it, I know we deserve it." Said Ichigo shrugging.

"I agree." Nodded Tatsuki.

Riruka just sighted, but nodded non the less. Everybody returned to looking through Riruka's Skills.

**[**Dollhouse**(Active) LV5 EXP: 13.35%]**

**Riruka's Fullbring gives her the ability to freely move people and objects into or out of anything that she adores or finds cute. To achieve this, she generates a small, heart-shaped 'Pass' in her hand, which has the letter 'R' on it, and then launches it at her target. Once the pass has been attached, she can transfer the target into an object with the command. The target is shrunk down to accommodate for the size of the object she is transferring it into. She deactivates her ability by sneezing on the object, returning the ones she placed into it to normal.  
**

****Passively Increase the Range of the Pass by 50%**  
**

**Passively Increase the Speed of the Pass by 25%**

**Passively Decrease the Cost of ****the Pass **by 5%****

******Passively Decrease the Cost of ****the Transfer **by 5%********

"Hurk..." Tatsuki snorted and tried to cover her grin with her palm.

"Don't laugh! It's a fantastic ability!" Cried out Riruka.

"Well... it's... _unique_..." Muttered Ryō.

"I think it's a wonderful ability!" Chirped Orihime. "I like cute things too, and now Riruka even have a cute power!"

Ichigo just shuddered, he remembered Riruka's collection of dolls and other adorable things, and judging by this description he was _very_ lucky to _not_ be stuck in one of those thing for the rest of his life... And now he knew what would be the source of his nightmares for a week or two. And he actually _bought_ her several of those plush-toys as Birthday gifts, now he fells like he was supplying a female John Kramer with tools.

"Ichigo-Kun, what do you think?" Asked Riruka, hoping that her precious person wouldn't laugh at her power.

"Well, it's actually really useful." He scratched the back of his head. "If, for example you can transfer us into some kind of a miniature house than we would be able to train there, leave things there and always be able to carry it with us, like a miniature base. Hell, we would probably be able to put it into our Inventory and just have a real house on our hands at any given moment." He said. "Can you pull that off?" He looked at his friend.

"Yep!" She smiled at him and then looked at other girls, her smile turning smug. "See, my power is awesome and useful while doesn't even have that!"

"Oh, stop being so smug about it!" Answered Tatsuki.

"And what are you going to do about it, _baka_!" Riruka pulled down her left lower eyelid and stuck out her tongue.

"Why you little..." Tatsuki pulled her fist back, ready to pummel the girl into dirt, but stopped when Ichigo put a hand onto her shoulder.

"Lets not fight at least, we still need to explain some things." He said, trying to pacify he childhood friend. "They still don't know about Levels and proper way of handling their Bonuses..."

"Well, at least there is a major bonus that I already received from joining the Party actually." Said Riruka.

"Which one?" Ichigo blinked at her.

"My myopia is gone." She said with a smile. "I can see everything clearly!"

"Wow..." Muttered Ichigo with raised eyebrow.

He knew that Riruka's bad eyesight was a sore spot for the girl, she was avoiding wearing glasses out of her vanity and claimed that contact lenses made her large eyes go dry too fast, so she seeing her slightly squinting every time she needed to read something that too far for her made Riruka look like she was glaring rather then just looking at people and objects. Right now, seeing her smiling so happily because of being cured actually warmed his heart, the moments like this made this whole Game thing worth it.

"Hm, at least she has a High-Speed Movement Skill like you and Tatsuki." He heard Ryō saying, she was looking closely at Riruka's Skills.

He read the one that she was studying at the moment.

**[Bringer Light**(Active)** LV3 EXP: 45.87%]**

**Fullbringers can induce states of High-Speed Movement through Fullbring. Such movements are accompanied by the flickering of a green luminescence called '**Bringer Light', which is the preliminary for each High-Speed Movement. This speed is achieved through a variety of different uses of Fullbring. By pulling on the Soul of the ground beneath their feet, Fullbringers can increase its elasticity, greatly enhancing their jumping ability as a result. In addition, by Fullbringing the air around them, they can accelerate their movements. Doing so can consequentially strengthen the force of their blows.  
****

******Passively Increase DEX by 15%******

********Passively Decrease the Cost of ****the Skill **by 3%**********

"This is actually pretty useful." Said Tatsuki. "Mine and Ichigo's **[******Hohō******] **is a Passive Skill that let us know how to manipulate our Reiryoku to increase our speed, but this is more flexible Skill that let you actually boost your own speed and power..." While Ichigo was a far more talented when it came to combat, Tatsuki was better at picking things apart and finding what it wrong with them and how to fix it. "Also, why the hell is this one is so high?!" Tatsuki pointed at the last Skill in the line.

**[**Reiryoku** Control(Passive) LV7 EXP: 2.22%]**

**The Skill of Controlling person's **Reiryoku**.**

********************Passively Increase WIS by 35%********************

"I practiced by bringing out my Passes and letting them float around, it probably counts for the Skill." Shrugged Riruka. "I did it for _years_, and if what you told me is true then the growth was minimal _at best_ for it to only reach Level 7."

"Well, we at least we know that even when not using it for anything we can still Increase the Skill by simply using Reiryoku in any way or form." Stated Ichigo. "This implies that whenever we use it we slowly but surely become better at it, so in theory we can try and organize training sessions..." He trailed off, thinking of a way to make it work. "Me and Tatsuki can improve by simply moving around, Riruka too, Orihime and Ryō would need to work on their Levels." He looked at Tatsuki.

"I agree..." She started saying, but was interrupted by a scream.

"Help! Thief!" They turned around and saw a middle-aged woman with black hair, white sweater and brown skirt screaming as a young man in a coat, jeans and sneakers was running away from her with what appeared to be her purse.

**Random Quest Alert: Catch Him if You Can - Stop the Thief!  
**

****Stop the Thief from escaping and return the Stolen Goods to their Rightful Owner.****

****Completion Reward: 700 EXP****

****Completion Reward: Increase of Reputation with **Karakura Police Department** by 300.****

********Completion Reward:**** Increase ****of Reputation with**** **Karakura Town** ****by 300.****  
****

********Failure Penalty: De****crease of Reputation with ******Karakura Police Department****** by 300.************

********************Failure Penalty:******** De****crease ****of Reputation with**** ******Karakura Town****** ****by 300.********************

Ichigo and Tatsuki dashed forward the moment Ichigo accepted the Quest.

Moving far faster than any normal person have the right to they reached the would-be-criminal in a matter of seconds, Tatsuki ripped the purse from his hand while Ichigo grabbed the back of the criminal's head and drove him face first into the concrete of the road. effectively knocking him out. All of this happened in only about three seconds.

**You got 300(150) EXP Points.**

After making sure that the man wouldn't get up soon Ichigo released him and turned around, looking at the woman that was the victim of this scum. He actually had to hold back a chuckle as he saw her gaping expression. It was strange, like she wasn't sure how to react to such a fast response to her plea.

Tatsuki walked towards her and presented her purse back to its rightful owner. When the woman snapped out of her stupor she started thanking Tatsuki and Ichigo, making the duo feel mildly uncomfortable. They weren't used to prises, considering that they already received their own rewards in Experience and some Reputation. Well, it's not like they would've ignored the call for help simply because they wouldn't have got anything out of it, so there actually wasn't anything bad about it.

"What happened here?" Asked a very serious voice.

Both Tatsuki and Ichigo turned to see a Police Officer standing not far away from them and looking rather perplexed by the situation. The duo was lucky that the woman that they helped started explaining the situation to the Officer faster than Ichigo or Tatsuki were able to even think about opening their mouthes.

This was the moment that the other three girls walked up to them, looking mildly surprised by the sudden and unexplained occurrence.

"Well, it sometimes happened when a Quest appears at random times, but normally it were some small and rather easy tasks." Answered Ichigo the unspoken question. "This is actually the biggest reward that me and Tatsuki received for one of these."

"Well, the lady explained everything to me, good work lads." Said Police Officer, coming closer to them.

**Random Quest Alert: Catch Him if You Can - Stop the Thief!  
**

****Completion Reward: 700(350) EXP****

****Completion Reward: Increase of Reputation with **Karakura Police Department** by 300.****

********Completion Reward:**** Increase ****of Reputation with**** **Karakura Town** ****by 300.****  
****

* * *

They were all sitting on the park bench, each looking over their own Windows. Ichigo's showed his progress, which wasn't much because of the Low Level of the Quest.****  
****

The moment he and Tatsuki showed their Status Windows to the others they were met with stunned silence. Then the three girls just looked at their two friends and told them openly just how stupidly overpowered they were. There just wasn't any way for them to properly descried the sheer ridiculous gap between them that made Ichigo and Tatsuki look like some kind of _monsters_ when it came to physical capabilities.

Then they turned towards Ryō, who apparently gained a Level from finishing the Quest.

**Name: Kunieda Ryō  
**

**Occupation: Schoolgirl**

**Level: Lv4 (150/2,640 EXP)  
**

**STR: 3  
**

**VIT: **5****

**DEX: 5  
**

**INT: 8  
**

**WIS: 10  
**

**LUK: 5**

**Points: 10**

Ryō wasn't really sure what to do with this, considering that she didn't know how it will affect her and in what direction she wanted to go. She knew that she have to become tougher, if what Ichigo and Tatsuki told her was true than there was some scary thing lurking around that she wouldn't have been able to see before.

She had to suppress a sigh, as she figured out that there wasn't much she could do at the moment and decided to upper the Stats that she was lacking in when compared to the other members of their Party.

**STR: 10  
**

**VIT: **8****

**DEX: 5  
**

**INT: 8  
**

**WIS: 10  
**

**LUK: 5**

She could actually _feel_ as her muscles became a tad bit tougher and her body became just a bit more curvy. With so little Points being used she was sure it wasn't that noticeable, but at least she was sure that it actually _worked_.

Orihime was a different story.

**Name: **Inoue Orihime**  
**

**Occupation: Schoolgirl**

**Level: Lv3 (660/1,800 EXP)  
**

**STR: 1  
**

**VIT: **6****

**DEX: 3  
**

**INT: 4  
**

**WIS: 11  
**

**LUK: 1**

****Points: 10****

The girl too gentle to actually be a competent fighter, but with how much she wanted to help and with her sheer determination they decided to see what she could come up with herself. Nobody even suggested about her being a front-line fighter, so it left her with being on the sidelines. Tatsuki actually suggested a Healer, but it was shot down simply because they weren't sure she would be able to actually utilize or create any Skill that would be useful in battle.

In the end they just told her to boost her INT for now so she would be able to use more taxing Skills when they would find a way to Lear or Create them.

**STR: 1  
**

**VIT: **7****

**DEX: 3  
**

**INT: 12  
**

**WIS: 12  
**

**LUK: 1**

Riruka actually pointed out that is Orihime would try and boost her VIT too much she would end up as a very sexy tortoise, which earned her a smack on the back of the head from Tatsuki, a snort from Ryō and a crimson blush from Orihime and Ichigo.

When ti came to Riruka they weren't actually surpriser that she didn't got a Level Up, the received Experience wasn't enough for her to move forward right now, but it was something at least.

"So, what are we going to do?" Asked Riruka while looking through her list of Stats.

"What else, try to Increase our Skills." Said Tatsuki getting up from her spot on the bench. "Me and Ichigo sparred non-stop to get out **[**Advanced** Karate Master]** up to the Level where it's now, and now we how so many more Skills that we can Upper, it's not even funny."

"I agree, we need to get better, and fast, so sparring it is." Said Ichigo standing up.

"I'm all for it." Said Riruka. "I really want to see just how good I am when compare to you two." Her little competitive streak that she developed due to the sheer level of obviousness that the lovable orange-hared teen had was now flaring to life.

"I don't think that the Park is an appropriate place for this." Pointed out Ryō. "If people will just _what_ we can do there would be a lot of questions that we wouldn't have answered to. I'm not against it, but at least we should find a more secured spot. If I remember correctly Riruka can provide us with it, right?"

Riruka blinked a couple of times and then smiled, this would be very interesting.

* * *

**-=(0-0)=-**

**Name: Kurosaki Ichigo**

**Occupation: The Gamer**

****Level: Lv16 (1.900/9.600 EXP)****

**STR: 42**(35+5.25+1.75)****

**VIT: 40.25(35**+5.25)  
****

**DEX: 45.5(35+5.25+3.5+1.75)  
**

**INT: 30  
**

**WIS: ****34.8(30+1.8+3)**

**LUK: 31**

**-=(0-0)=-**

**Name: Arisawa Tatsuki  
**

**Occupation: Schoolgirl**

********Level: Lv16 (1,900/9,600 EXP)********

**STR: 46(40+6)  
**

**VIT: ****46(40+6)**

**DEX: 50(40+6+4)**

**INT: 30**

**WIS: 30.16(26+1.56+2.6)  
**

**LUK: 20**

**-=(0-0)=-**

**Name: Kunieda Ryō  
**

**Occupation: Schoolgirl**

****Level: Lv4 (150/2,640 EXP)****

**STR: 10  
**

**VIT: **8****

**DEX: 5  
**

**INT: 8  
**

**WIS: 10  
**

**LUK: 5**

**-=(0-0)=-**

**Name: **Inoue Orihime**  
**

**Occupation: Schoolgirl**

****Level: Lv3 (660/1,800 EXP)****

**STR: 1  
**

**VIT: **7****

**DEX: 3  
**

**INT: 12  
**

**WIS: 12  
**

**LUK: 1**

**-=(0-0)=-**

**Name: **Dokugamine Riruka**  
**

**Occupation: Schoolgirl, Fullbringer  
**

**Level: Lv9 (4,870/6,000 EXP)  
**

**STR: 8  
**

**VIT: **15****

**DEX: 23(20+3)  
**

**INT: 36.25(25+11.25)  
**

**WIS: 45****(25+11.25+8.75)**

**LUK: 3**

**[REPUTATION]**

**Karakura Town - Neutral(300/3,000)**

**-Karakura High School - **Neutral(300/3,000)****

****-=******Misato Ochi****** \- ****Neutral(300/3,000)********

**************-Karakura Police Department** \- **Neutral(300/3,000)******************

* * *

******************Initially this Chapter was longer, but I decided to cut it in two, so not to overload the whole thing. I hope you like it and if there any complains, suggestions or criticism please leave them in the Reviews!  
******************


	3. Ch3: Skills and Encounters!

**And again the amount of response I got makes me want check my eyes. I had this idea for years, and I only now decided to try and I really didn't think that it will gain so much positive marks. Well, if you like it so much, here's more!**

* * *

**KazumaKaname: Thank you!**

**Kinunatzs: 1) Sorry, force of habit, repeating Skills is kind of my way of showing that they are moving forward even if slowly. 2) I agree that they are Blank and could be used any way possible simply because they have basically no past, it's the reason I like them so much! 3) They are the Young Generation that never bothered to learn such things as Tactics and Strategy, so I'm going the other road and going to turn the whole thing into a more or less Game Variation of it. 4) Well, they will get something like that but later, it's really to early for them to even think about something like that. 5) WIS is the control, while INT is the amount, it's actually is quite logical if you think about it. Intelligence is giving you a bigger range of possibilities while Wisdom is giving you the skill to use these possibilities to the best of your abilities. 6) Party System if like in most Games is working as long as the person is the Member of said Party, so the only options for the person to leave the Party is to Die Permanently or Leave the Party Manually. 7) ID Create/Scape? Can you please elaborate? 8) I wouldn't spoil it, so don't ask about the Skills they would learn in the future please. 9) About Sado, I wouldn't spoil it, but considering how different Ichigo is in this story I think that you can guess that Chad would be a tad bit different too.**

**Cloud Narukami: 1) Thank you! 2) Sorry, but no, can't see her in this way.**

**mahadx: 1) I'm not afraid, just wanted to try and put the first day into one Chapter with more details to better describe the situation. 2) Thank you!**

**Redripper666: 1) You mean my Response to the Reviews? You know, most authors just outright ignore them or only answer to the ones that stroke their Ego more than in an innocent way, but I personally think that each opinion matters, and therefore I'm answering all of them to show it. 2) Yeah, I'm going to fix it with the Skills, I know it looked bad but I was just so exited that my old and bearded idea actually found a place in people's hearts.**

**Bobboky: Thank you!**

**Spear-of-the-doomed: 1) Well, it's kind of a matter of perspective here, and how do you see her ditzy behavior. I actually think that it was more of a personal quirk and very wild imagination, but it wasn't connected to her being dumb or anything like that. 2) STR Improves their muscles, DEX Improve heir Speed and Flexibility, making them leaner and therefore making the muscles gained from STR denser instead of bigger. VIT Improves their Stamina and figures making them more 'In-Shape' so to speak. For example because of her high VIT Tatsuki has a far more curvy figure and bigger high and low 'assets' than in Canon. If Orihime would Increase her VIT too much... You got the picture. 3) Until it would be actually Officially announced it wouldn't consider her Abilities a Fullbring.**

**Gacsam: Believe me, I really want to tell you, but it would be a huge Spoiler, so sorry, but you'll have to wait and see.**

**karthik9: 1) Thank you! 2) Here you go!**

**Culaio: 1) Thank you! 2) That was Canon, but here Ichigo is a tad bit weaker than her physically because he decided to become a more balanced fighter than simply pushing his physical aspects to the maximum. In hand-to-Hand combat he and Tatsuki are actually equals in Skill department, you could see it in the first Chapter. 3) It doesn't work like that, Ichigo can literally use Hollow Powers, while Riruka's powers are originating from Hollow's she can't actually use anything that a Hollow can. Ichigo can literally become Part-Hollow while Riruka simply use the power that is similar to Hollow. See the difference? 4) Sorry, but no Spoilers for anyone! Keep reading and see for yourself! And believe me, you won't be disappointed! 5) Oh, don't worry, I have something special prepared for **Ginjō**, he would be very surprised when he'll try to con Ichigo into something. I'll even give you a bit of a Spoiler here, what does **[Gamer's Spirit] do?**** 6) **Read and see! 7) Oh, I will!******

******llat-2: 1) No problem! 2) You mean grammar?******

******Skelo: 1) Thank you! 2) Here you go!******

******jaiveer0: Glad to be appreciated!******

******notsae: Believe me, there is.******

******FoxOnPie: Well, I'm trying to be unpredictable!******

******cmcwiki: Oh, you'll be pleasantly surprised.******

******code R.R: Thank you!******

******NIX'S WARDEN: ******1) Thank you! 2) Here you go!************

************R .D. T: Here!************

************themightybob: 1) Thank you! 2) Bad habit I'm trying to fix.************

************voider: I know, and yes, it's because of Automatic-Corrector, and I'm still trying to get all the bugs out of it.************

************Moscow2009: Ох, не волнуйся, я не собираюсь забрасывать мои основные истории, так что продолжение будет. Проблема лишь в том, что я и мой со-афтор попали в тупик с тем фактом, что Карин вскоре должна будет сражаться с более умелыми противниками, что представляет проблему в написании.************

************yiggdrasill: 1) Well, it saw at least three, with the one Crack that I mentioned. 2) Thank you! 3) Good for you, it's so full of clichés that it's not funny anymore, just sad. 4) Here it is!************

************Selias: I hope so!************

************ .master: 1) I'm trying, believe me, I'm trying! It's really hard get the flow under control and not just let them all run amok through the World with Power Yet Unknown(Cookie to the one who'll guess the Reference!). 2) No, each Level of Karate gives 1%, and each Grade of Karate has 5 Levels, do the math. 3) Thank you and I will!************

************Malix2: 1) I will try, but real life can be a bitch... 2) She wouldn't be taking head-shots in the near future, but I'm making a honest attempt to drag her into the spotlight without giving her a bullshit power from out of Urahara's ass. 3) I'm not going to Spoil it for you, but she will be a lot better than in the Anime/Manga, and with a lot more backbone. 4) I'm trying to move towards 'Balance' without retarded handicaps that most authors use for some bullshit reasons and misguided idea that by weakening Main Characters it would be more interesting to read their stories. No, there would be none of that crap. If Ichigo and Co would meet a person who would keel over from one kick they would kick him or her and move forward, no bullshit and Deus Ex Machina for the Villains to make them live longer and leave a little less worthless corpses behind.************

************A simple fool: 1) No problem! 2) I honestly don't know if author wrote anything else besides crack. 3) Yeah, that's the starting Party but there would be more! 4) Ehem, thank you!  
************

************Aoirann: Yes! Yes!************

************DragonBlade00: 1) Thank you! 2) Wait and see!************

************Guest(1): 1) I know, and I'm trying to improve. 2) What is so bad about the Dialogs/Socializations? 3) Riruka isn't from a Filler, she's a Canon Character! You can find her in the Manga! 4) Also, I'm going to include every Filler and Movie in my story, so...  
************

************OoOXylionOoO: 1) Thank you! 2)But why don't you like the fact that he isn't alone in this madness?************

************NinjaFang1331: Thank you!************

************Guest(2): Thank you!  
************

************NotSoSlimSh4dy: Sorry, but no Spoilers!************

************Watcher045: 1) Thank you, and I'm trying to get better! 2) It doesn't excuse their behavior and the fact that they hid a shitload of important information from Ichigo and Co. Isshin is no better with him basically lying and hiding the truth from Ichigo for absolutely no reason, he's the worst father ever, and I really didn't see any indications that he even care about his family. 3) They have a pretty decent amount of proof that they can show. They are just so deep in their manipulations that they basically see everyone around them as a tool who isn't smart enough to actually know the true motives and reasons of anyone around it. 4) What do you mean, 'shoved'? 5) Aizen doesn't spy on them non-stop, he's not that obsessed with them so it was even seen in the Anime/Manga that he didn't know everything. 6) I don't think that Aizen would constantly watch Ichigo simply because Ichigo is one of his many projects that can walk and talk, so...  
************

************Detinc: Thank you!************

************Piterio: 1) Glad to hear! 2) Actually, as you could see in the Anime/Manga you don't need to be Shinigami to learn **Kidō**, as we saw **Kūkaku Shiba** using it and I'm sure as hell that she's isn't Shinigami! The same could be said about **Hohō** so it wasn't that much of a leap of logic to assume that it's a simple manipulation of Reiryoku and nothing more so anyone can learn it. 3) On the other hand both **Sonído** and **Hirenkyaku** require a specific bloodline/nature to be actually used because they require a very specific manipulation of their respective base-energies.************

************alteristkang: Here you go!************

************Thespurgin: I know, but I'll correct it in the future!************

**Strife666: 1) Thank you!**  
**2) I will!**

**LeoKing: '5' is a Stat for a fit human but it doesn't always show their stamina, Orihime is just that healthy. '10' is an Olympic Level, more will already break upon the Superhuman and higher.**

**stewart92: 1) Thanks!**  
**2) Couldn't find it...**  
**3) Here!**

**kenegi: 1) It's Bleach, just imagine how bullshit or Yamamoto's Stats and then think about it for a minute.**  
**2) The only difference from the normal [Gamer] here is that they doesn't see their HP and RP but can feel them and the damage fully displays on their bodies.**

**Mojtaba13: Em, no? That was actually a problem with the Settings that they didn't fix. _Any_ invitation would automatically trigger the damn thing until they will fix it in the Menu so no, I didn't force anything. Also, I'm not PerfectLionheart so no Cults here! If you want a sex-cult go read 'Chuunin Exam Day', PL shows us how to brainwash people there!**

**talesfanjmf: A lot of them, believe me!**

**4everfictional: A De-Buff due to their age, it limited almost everything they could do. No it's gone and they can do whatever they want!**

**edboy4926: 1) Thank you!**  
**2) I'm working on them!**

**OrionAlphaCentauri: No problem.**

**Ddragon21: They will, I just can't decided how...**

**clw123cat: Thank you!**

**Biblio388: Thank you! I aim to impress!**

**Saikuron no Senkai: 1) ... I'll figure something out.**  
**2) I'll fix those.**  
**3) Thank you!**

**TheTacoKnight: There is one but it's slow on Level-Gaining and Skill-Grinding.**

**Jarjaxle: Currently [Spoiler], so don't worry!**

* * *

**Chapter 003: Skills and Encounters!**

* * *

Tatsuki was doing vertical push-up in her room, while balancing her heavy oak bed on the soles of her feet. She actually had to thank Ryō for actually testing out if the ending of the Tutorial brought any changes into the basic Game's mechanics. Well, the the fact that they were able to _create_ Skills from nothing was already a major bonus in Tatsuki's eyes.

She looked at the Skills Window floating in front of her.

**[Spiritual Cadence(Passive) LV3 EXP: 34.56%]**

**Increase the Recovery Rate of your Health, Stamina and Reiryoku while Meditating.**

**Passively Increase Health Recovery Rate during Meditation by 120%**

****Passively Increase Stamina Recovery Rate during Meditation by 90% ****

********Passively Increase **Reiryoku **Recovery Rate during Meditation by 60%********

Tatsuki had to chuckle at this. Ichigo didn't have it in him to simply sit down and meditate and therefore didn't bother to try and see if it will work for him or not. Tatsuki on the other hand actually decided to try out what Ryō suggested and did a lot of stuff that made her look stupid several times, but in the end she actually gained some very good results.

**Thanks to a Continuous Work-Outs your Strength Increased by 1.**

She grinned and looked at her Status Window.

**STR: 49.45(43+6.45)  
**

**VIT: 48.3(**42+6.3)  
****

**DEX: 60(40+6+14)  
**

**INT: 37.5(30+7.5)**

**WIS: 37.96(26+5.46+6.5)  
**

**LUK: 20**

Apparently not, that the Tutorial was over she and other could Increase their Stats by simply doing an appropriate Exercises. Exercises for muscles for STR, speed and flexibility for DEX, Stamina-training for VIT and they still couldn't figure out how to Increase INT, WIS and LUK like that. INT would probably require insane amount of studying, but other two were a mystery to them.

Right now she put _everything_ that could be moved on top of her bed and used it as a makeshift weights to make her work-out more challenging. After their spars inside one of Riruka's '_cute_' boxes that were made to look like rooms all five of them learned a lot of new things and improved what they already had.

Tatsuki looked at her Skills Window again.

**[******Hohō******(Passive) LV7 EXP: 1.11%]**

**********Passively Increase DEX by 35%**********

********************Passively Increase WIS by 21%********************

There was _a lot_ of running there, the battle on the insane for normal humans speeds between her and Ichigo was more than enough to motivate the others to train too. Tatsuki actually had to eat several times during their sessions because of the damage done to her body, she was pretty sure she had an internal bleeding after the third exchange of blows with Ichigo, the small trail of blood seeping from her mouth was a tad bit alarming for the three girls, even more so when she spit out a glob of blood on the ground, but after seeing with their own eyes how her wound literally _healed__ before their eyes_ while she was stuffing herself full from the bags with food that they bough in the nearest store they calmed down and gave her a stern talking about overdoing her training.

No matter how much they bickered or teased each other, they were close and would protect each other with their lives.

**[**Reiryoku** Control(Passive) LV5 EXP: 22.11%]**

**********************Passively Increase WIS by 25%**********************

Another Skill that grew with use, she could literally _feel_ how her Reiryoku was flowing through her body, it was under her control and the more she used it the more control over it she got. it was like with each time she called upon it she became more in-tune with its flow and _feel_ for the lack of better word. She was literally _salivating_ at the thought of reach the MAX of this Skill and how good she would become with the inner working of her Soul.

**[Physical Endurance(Passive) LV9 EXP: 33.57%]**

****Passively **Physical Attack Damage Decreases by 27%**

Considering just how much punishment she took during their their springs she really wasn't surprised by this Skill gaining so much Experience and growing so fast. She literally got shit beaten out of her for five hours almost without any pause and Ichigo _never _pulled any punches so she was receiving the blows that were actually breaking bones and tearing flesh.

But it wasn't all that she gained during their spring, oh _no_.

**[Iron Fists(Passive) LV3 EXP: 15.53%]**

**Increases Attack Power **and ****Attack Speed****** of Fists and Knuckle-Type Weapons.**

**Passively Increase Attack Power of Fists by 45%**

****Passively Increase Attack Speed of Fists by 15%****

**Passively Increase Attack Power of **Knuckle-Type Weapons** by 45%**

****Passively Increase Attack Speed of **Knuckle-Type Weapons** by 15%****

When she got this beauty she literally was grinning like a loon, making sure to rub this into Ichigo's face as much as she could. And the best part was that she didn't need to sleep anymore because of her **[Spiritual Cadence****]** she literally could just meditate for a bit and be back at full power! No sleep meant more time to train and Grind her Stats.

One more Skill that she gained was actually gained by Ichigo first and then by others because they had to counter his use of this particular Skill.

**[**Reiatsu** Control(Passive) LV5 EXP: 79.01%]**

****Reiatsu, also known as** Spiritual Pressure, is the physical force/pressure that a person's Reiryoku creates when released. Most Shinigami can manipulate the release of their Reiatsu.  
**

**********************Passively Increase INT by 25%**********************

It actually felt very uncomfortable to be pressed down by someone's Reiatsu, it wasn't painful or something like that, just really uncomfortable and Tatsuki was glad she figured out how to counter it with her own Reiatsu. She was constantly training it too, because apparently any being with high enough Reiatsu was like a beacon for Hollows and an invitation for dinner, so it was understandable why she was strongly suppressing her own Reiatsu to the point where she just couldn't anymore.

_'Where dad keeps his old dumbbells?'_ She thought as she kept doing push-ups.

* * *

"I hate my life." Muttered Ichigo while doing push-ups with one hand and with all of the stuff in his room that wasn't connected to the floor on his back.

It was several hour since he started and the progress, even if slow was still there. He was sweating and already emptied several bottle of water and some energy bars to restore his Stamina so he could keep going. He really envied Tatsuki right now, her **[Spiritual Cadence****]** was a freaking Cheat and she got it simply because she could meditate while he just didn't have the patience for such a thing. Oh, he knew how to clear his mind and all that, but to sit like a statue for a prolong periods of time wasn't something that he really liked to do, no matter how much he wanted something similar to Tatsuki's Skill.

_'Well, water and bars for me then.'_ He thought while chewing one another bar that he pulled from his Inventory. Damn, good thing that whatever he put there wouldn't go bad with time, the one he was eating right now he bough _three years ago_, and it was still fresh and brand new as if just picked up from the shelf. _'I really should clean the damn thing some times, there is a lot of trash here that I really don't need.'_ He thought to himself and the looked at his Stats.

**STR: 45.6(3**8+5.7+1.9)  
****

**VIT: 42.55(37+5,55)**  
****

**DEX: 56(35+5.25+14+1.75)  
**

**INT: 46.5(30+10.5+6)  
**

**WIS: 44.7(30+7.2+7.5)  
**

**LUK: 31**

He really didn't know anything that would let him gain more flexibility, but Ryō said that she would look into it. Considering her _gigantic_ collection of books she was more than up to the task to find something usable for them. He really hoped that it wouldn't so crappy thing like ballet or something like that, he would sooner die than do that sissy crap. Girls wouldn't let him live it down until the end of his life!

He then turned towards his Skills Window.

**[******Hohō******(Passive) LV8 EXP: 13.98%]**

**********Passively Increase DEX by 40%**********

********************Passively Increase WIS by 24%********************

He really was better at it than Tatsuki, because she was a more stationary type of a fighter and only used her Skill to keep up with him, while he literally used it _all the time_ he was training, without stopping even for a moment. He wasn't even walking just blurring from place to place to Increase his Mastery over the Skill.

**[**Reiryoku** Control(Passive) LV5 EXP: 78.33%]**

**********************Passively Increase WIS by 25%**********************

Well, here he was a bit better than Tatsuki but only because he had more WIS and if Ryō's theory was right it helped him Increase this Skill faster, but only a bit. He wasn't complaining and knew that it would take _a lot_ of work to reach this Skill's MAX, because with each Level it was becoming harder to gain Experience with it. Even with **[Human's Nature****]** giving him and the others an advantage, they were still slowed noticing just how much slower the Skill was developing with each gained Level.

**[Physical Endurance(Passive) LV8 EXP: 65.11%]**

**Passively Physical Attack Damage Decreases by 24%**

At least he got hit less times than Tatsuki, not that he didn't _want_ to get this Skill Increased, but it was actually _painful_ to Grind something that only grew when you were physically injured in some form or another. Oh, Tatsuki's punches started to hurt more when she gained that damned Skill **[Iron Fists****]** giving her a very damn good advantage over him until he gained a similar Skill but a bit different.

**[Sword Mastery(Passive) LV3 EXP: 0,76%**]

**Increases Attack Power and ****Attack Speed**** of One-Handed Swords.**

**Passively Increase Attack Power of **One-Handed Swords** by 60%**

****Passively Increase Attack Speed of **One-Handed Swords** by 30%****

It was a very interesting battle, her fists against the wooden sword that he pulled out of his Inventory. While his Skill **[Zanjutsu]** gave he a basic understanding of how to wield a sword, it was only basic and considering that Zanpakutō weren't always swords it was more of a all-around Skill that game the Beginner Level understanding how to wield any and all Type of weapons, with the exception of firearms and more modern ones. But now with **[Sword Mastery****]** he was able to hit harder even if not without an actual style to speak about his attack were as dangerous if not more because of their ridiculous power behind each blow.

_'I really need to get myself an Asauchi!'_ He grumbled to himself.

Asauchi, also called '_Shallow Hit_', are the nameless Zanpakutō which all low-class Shinigami wield. All Shinigami must spend every waking moment with their own Asauchi, and as they progress in their training, they slowly and methodically imprint the essence of their soul into their Asauchi. This is how they guide and mold their own unique Zanpakutō.

"Just where the Hell will I get one?" Ichigo really wasn't a happy camper, considering that a pretty large of his power was connected to his Shinigami side, and therefore he needed to actually _awaken_ it to properly fight Hollows and any other crap that world would try to throw at him and his friends.

One thing that he actually got out of today's training and was _immensely_ pleased to get it were two particular Skills.

**[**Reiatsu** Control(Passive) LV7 EXP: 18.99%]**

****Reiatsu, also known as** Spiritual Pressure, is the physical force/pressure that a person's Reiryoku creates when released. Most Shinigami can manipulate the release of their Reiatsu.  
**

**********************Passively Increase INT by 35%**********************

He could swear that Tatsuki's eyes were as big as saucers when he accidentally unleashed his Reiatsu for the first time. Tatsuki said that it felt like like something was pressing her down, but she was able to counter it by actually countering it with her own Reiatsu. It took others some time to get it, but they were able to figure out how to use the Skill too and got it. For some reason Ichigo had a far easier time using while the others struggled a bit and couldn't quite grasp it. In the end they all could do it, but Ichigo was better at it.

He too, along with others were constantly keeping his Reiatsu as suppressed as it was possible for him. While calling it out and rising for Ichigo was far easier than for the others, suppressing it was a constant battle for the orange-haired teen because his Reiatsu just wouldn't _stay put_ and always tried to leak out! At least he got some training out of it.

Hell, he even was able to accidentally create a an addition for this Skill.

**[**Reiatsu** Hardening(Passive &amp; Active) LV4 EXP: 37.77%]**

**********************When two Spiritual Beings collide, the side with weaker Reiatsu will get hurt. In this way a Shinigami with a greater amount of Reiatsu can use their own Reiatsu to harden their skin, and effectively protect themselves from attacks. Shinigami battles are battles of Reiatsu, if one possess a greater level Reiatsu then the other can be overcome completely.  
**********************

**********************Passively Increase INT by 20%**********************

**********************Actively **Physical Attack Damage Decreases by 40%************************

**********************************************Actively Spiritual** Attack Damage Decreases by 40%************************************************

Oh, tomorrow Ichigo was going to abuse this Skill for what it was worth! He was actually still holding it active, but it was crawling up slowly now because its Level was already high. He would keep it active non-stop and without the need to sleep he would milk it as much as it was possible. And evil grin appeared on Ichigo's face as he emptied another bottle of water, tomorrow he didn't need to got to school and it meant more training, and more sparring meant more Grind.

_'And Ryō said she would look into making us more rounded in out Skills.'_ He thought, trying to imagine what she would bring to their session.

* * *

Ryō herself was doing the same thing as others, training.

Right now she was doing heavy-lifting with her father's barbell. Considering that her father today was working the whole night and her mother was in America on a business trip, Ryō could train without the risk of waking anyone up because she was alone in her home. Today's training session opened her eyes at sheer possibilities that their abilities opened for them.

She understood only a small part, with how much there was to learn, but it was something she would spend her entire time studying. Orihime's joke about them becoming Superheroes maybe wasn't that far from reality, considering that they were now teen with _superpowers_! Oh, Ryō saw the Souls of the dead floating around the town, some of them even noticed the fact that she could see them but it didn't really matter.

She was doing her best to come up with a plan, with some way to get the most out of their situation. Ryō wasn't a greedy person but she dumb either, she understood that there _always_ was a bigger fish in the ocean, and the bigger the fish the more food it would need.

Big fishes ate small fishes.

Maybe it was not an appropriate metaphor, but the fact that the moment they gained these abilities they painted a pretty big targets on their back was pretty obvious to her. Hollows, from what they were able to figure out were creatures that like to devour Souls with high Reiatsu, and they hit the bill like no others.

_'And now the only way for us is up.'_ She concluded.

**Thanks to a Continuous Work-Outs your Strength Increased by 1.**

"Finally!" She breathed out and looked at her Status Window.

**STR: 14  
**

**VIT: **9****

**DEX: 5  
**

**INT: 9.6(8+1.6)  
**

**WIS: 11.5(10+1.5)  
**

**LUK: 5**

She took another deep breath and took out a bottle of orange juice from her Inventory. Another thing that made her want to bang her head against a wall, a personal limitless Pocket Dimension. She tried putting different things into it, getting different result from each try. Apparently the thing that she wanted to put there mustn't be attached to anything, must be light enough for Ryō to actually lift it and push into the slot of the Inventory and it mustn't be alive. The last part she actually figured out when she couldn't store a fly that she caught into her Inventory, it just wouldn't enter it no matter how hard she tried.

She sighed and looked at her Skills Window.

**[**Reiryoku** Control(Passive) LV3 EXP: 53.99%]**

**********************Passively Increase WIS by 15%**********************

First Skill that she had gained. After Tatsuki and Ichigo explaining to her how to draw her own Reiryoku she was able to get this Skill for herself. She also understood just how pathetic teachers were her two friends, it took them half an hour to get her understand the basics and they actually spent half of that time trying to find a way to describe it without using the phrases like '_that thing_' and '_you just need to feel it_'.

After understanding the concept and gaining a basic understanding she finally gained the Skill.

Next thing that she knew was that Riruka told her to attack her, apparently the sparing they were going to perform was more in line of a brawl with both Orihime and Ryō being put against Riruka, while Ichigo and Tatsuki we duking it out on the other side of the... _'cute box'_. Riruka's ability was _very_ useful when it came to getting them a training grounds, she could literally build them one in a matter of hours!

**[Physical Endurance(Passive) LV6 EXP: 5.03%]**

**Passively Physical Attack Damage Decreases by 18%**

Both Ryō and Orihime had their asses handed to them by Riruka, this Skill was a proof of that. Ryō learned a very important thing in their first sparing, it didn't matter that she had more STR than Riruka, a kick boosted by **[Bringer Light****]** would _always_ be far stronger. Ryō literally _flew_ backwards from the first kick she received right into her chest, at least three of her ribs were broken and she was spitting blood in alarming quantities, Riruka was the same as Ichigo, she didn't pull _any_ punches!

After eating enough food to feed three grown men Ryō was ready to continue, but decided to actually arm herself this time. She asked Ichigo is he had another wooden sword which he did and after she armed herself she charged at Riruka again.

**[Sword Mastery(Passive) LV2 EXP: 1,13%**]

**Passively Increase Attack Power of **One-Handed Swords** by 40%**

****Passively Increase Attack Speed of **One-Handed Swords** by 20%****

Ichigo was right, even if this Skill didn't grant any real style, the fact that the strikes of your sword were able to break ground was _very_ satisfying. Hell, she was even able to get a couple of hit on the magenta-haired speed-devil. Considering that Ryō didn't have any High-Speed Movement technique and she didn't think that she would be able to learn **[******Hohō**********]** with such an incompetent teachers as Ichigo and Tatsuki, she decided that the risk of ending up without legs was far greater than her desire to moves as fast as them.

At least she was able to get one more Skill out of the whole session.

**[**Reiatsu** Control(Passive) LV4 EXP: 96.49%]**

**********************Passively Increase INT by 20%**********************

She, as well as the other was keeping her Reiatsu suppressed and by doing it she was Increasing this Skill, at least she getting a solid Bonus out of it.

She actually spent several hour sorting through books that her parents wouldn't notice missing and that would prove to be useful for their group as a whole. Some of them she wanted to learn herself, but it wouldn't be necessary until tomorrow, it's not like she could improve them alone anyway. The main problem was that _most_ of the useful for fighting Skill could be only improved in an actual fights, she could probably hit something with a sword to get her **[Sword Mastery****]** up, but it was all.

_'It would be an interesting day.'_ She concluded, finishing another juice-box and getting back to her exercises. Considering that she could actually _see_ the results of her training there was just something very satisfying in the way that her body looked a lot less scrawny and muscles could be seen on the open pat of her arms and stomach.

* * *

"This is _hard_." Muttered Orihime as she finished another series of exercises from the book she found.

It was more of a guide to physical fitness but with the added weights she was able to get a better results. She was really looking forward to tomorrow, maybe Kurosaki-Kun would spar with her considering that Tatsuki-Chan would take a break from fighting him. Orihime wasn't a violent person and she was horrified by the sheer brutality of her two friends' spar, the amount of wounds and blood that she saw just from a five minutes exchange was more than she saw in her whole life!

And then Riruka attacked.

Orihime still flinched every time she thought about her own '_spar_' with magenta-haired girl, she was literally pummeled into the ground with only short breaks for snacks so she would be able to heal her wounds. She probably managed to get most of the bones in her body broken in each spar, Ryō had to help her eat on several occasions because both of her hands were broken and fully out of omission.

**[**Reiryoku** Control(Passive) LV3 EXP: 19.15%]**

**********************Passively Increase WIS by 15%**********************

This Skill she got after Kurosaki-Kun and Tatsuki-Chan explained to her how to draw on her own Reiryoku which was pretty easy for her when managed to find it. For some reason Ryō thought that their explanations were bad, Orihime didn't understand why because she really like how they did it, their animated explanation was very fun to watch.

But even with it Orihime felt powerless.

**[Physical Endurance(Passive) LV7 EXP: 7.93%]**

**Passively Physical Attack Damage Decreases by 21%**

This Skill was the proof just how much beating did she take, Riruka-Chan's kicks and punches _hurt_! Orihime knew that she was trying to help but it didn't change the fact that the magenta-haired girl could've taken it a bit easier on her! Orihime _never_ in her life felt so much pain, her whole body was aching and blood was leaking from numerous wounds but she didn't give up because she knew that her friends wouldn't have!

She didn't want to feel useless.

When she lost her brother she actually was considering suicide. Yes, it was a cowards' way, but she was so desperate that she couldn't think straight. And then she saw just how happy Ichigo's family was and she felt jealous of them, she couldn't think of a reason why she couldn't be as happy as them... or they couldn't be as miserable as she was.

She actually bit herself drawing blood for that last thought, she wouldn't be able to face her brother again if thoughts like these would be her guide into the world. On that day she gained she lost her older brother, on that day she gained a person whom she cherished more than anything in the world. Ichigo just smiled at her, and gave her a warm hug that drained all of her anger and pain away, making her cry in his embrace until she fell asleep.

**[**Reiatsu** Control(Passive) LV3 EXP: 51.04%]**

**********************Passively Increase INT by 15%**********************

She understood how important it was to keep her Reiatsu under control so people wouldn't be affected by it, so _Hollows_ wouldn't be attracted by it. She kept it all in and didn't let even a tiny leak to be released, she would never fail her friends.

**Thanks to a Continuous Exercises your Dexterity Increased by 1.**

"Finally." Orihime breathed out and moved to the next set.

Her progress was slow, but it was simply because she didn't have the same Stamina and Strength that Tatsuki and Ichigo had. She was doing her best to get her Stats up and catch up to her friends, her thought made her look at her Status Window.

**STR: 4  
**

**VIT: **8****

**DEX: 5  
**

**INT: 13.8(12**+1.8)**  
**

**WIS: 13.8(12+1.8)  
**

**LUK: 1**

She was getting better, she could feel it, but it was still not enough.

* * *

Riruka grunted, lifting her own table over her head while doing sit-ups. There was no way in hell she would loose the the other girls in Skill or power, the only one who could actually beat her was Tatsuki, but considering that she could be considered a _monster_ by normal human standards it wasn't such a great achievement.

She looked at her Skills Window.

**[**Reiryoku** Control(Passive) LV8 EXP: 0.03%]**

**********************Passively Increase WIS by 40%**********************

It took her _a lot_ of effort to actually get this thing up and she was sure that it had something to do with the fact that she was such a high Level to begin with. But she had time and she wasn't going to stop, so it was just a matter of said time till she would be able to get it higher. Ichigo was right, telling her that with each Level she would need a lot more efforts to actually Increase her Skill and the fact that she took almost a whole Level in one day was a very good progress.

**[**Reiatsu** Control(Passive) LV2 EXP: 98.11%]**

**********************Passively Increase INT by 10%**********************

She was actually the last one to learn this particular Skill, simply because she was used to her powers so much that she wasn't sure just how to do it, even with both Ichigo and Tatsuki explaining it to her. Yes, Ichigo's little stunt was helpful and she gained the rough idea just how it felt but the fact that it took her several _hours_ was actually a bit disconcerting.

**[Bringer Light**(Active)** LV4 EXP: 9.21%]**

******Passively Increase DEX by 20%******

********Passively Decrease the Cost of ****the Skill **by 4%**********

Oh, she abused this particular Skill _so_ badly, making sure to always be on the move and never stop. Ryō and Orihime were barely able to actually keep up with her, and with the amount of '_tough love_' that she delivered there was absolutely no way that they didn't get at least the basics down. Riruka knew that the best way to make the person grow is to put his or her life in danger, she did something close enough to it for both of her friends.

It's not like she liked kicking the shit out of them, it was just practice and she knew that she had to be careful and not _kill_ them accidentally. They still didn't know if it was possible to actually bring back the dead with their abilities and weren't that eager to find out through practice.

**Thanks to a Continuous Strain your Vitality Increased by 1.**

"That's better!" She smirked and double her efforts, while glancing at her Status Window.

**STR: 11  
**

**VIT: **16****

**DEX: 24(20+4)  
**

**INT: 38.75(25+11.25+2.5)  
**

**WIS: 46.25****(25+11.25+10******)**  
**

**LUK: 3**

_'It's a bad thing that I actually can't use my father's training room, he locks it every night and I have no idea where he keeps the damn key.'_ She grunted and reached with one hand in her inventory, making sure to keep her balance. Removing a bar of chocolate she used her teeth to tear it open and devored the whole thing in a matter of seconds, giving herself enough Stamina to continue.

* * *

Ichigo looked at his clock, it was eight in the morning and he was eccentrically finished with his new set of exercises that he would have to do each and every night from now on. Hard and monotonous task, but it was one of the ways to get better, even if it made him want to kick someone simply to get his own blood flowing just a little bit faster.

In the moment like this he was actually disappointed that his father didn't attack him anymore. Well, considering that the last time it happened Ichigo kicked the man hard enough to send him flying right through the window made it pretty obvious that he wasn't interested in his father's safety, and next time it would something more harmful than just a simple fall from the second floor's window.

Changing into fresh clothes he walked down and saw Masaki and Yuzu already cooking breakfast, the smell told him what would be soon served on the table and the only thing that he could do was to sit down and wait. It was a very dangerous thing to try and interrupt the two while they were cooking, Isshin learned it the _hard_ way, women always protected their sacred territory with passion and some very dangerous kitchenware. The fact that Masaki was able to produce a frying pan out of thin air to remind her husband that trying to mess with _her_ kitchen was enough of a reason for Ichigo to back off and forget that he could even _enter_ the place.

Instead he just sat down and looked at Yuzu while utilizing **[Observation]**.

**{Youngest Daughter of the Kurosaki Family}**

**LV1 Kurosaki Yuzu**

This wasn't something new for Ichigo, Yuzu always was a very soft and caring girl, so he just couldn't see her fighting and defeating foes just to get stronger. She didn't even know how to fight and protect herself, Ichigo of course made sure that any punk that would try and come close to her was swiftly dealt with by either him or Tatsuki.

**{Matriarch of the Kurosaki Family}**

**LV? Kurosaki Masaki**

And he still couldn't see his mother's Level, the only things that he could tell even with his Skill was her position in the family and her name, that was all. He knew, from his Passive Skill that she was a Quincy, but the information that he had about them was minimal at best and that didn't sit well the Ichigo. He really wasn't sure just _what_ his parents were hiding or how it would affect his life, but this was more or less their business and he really couldn't care less about their '_skeletons in the closet_' as long as they wouldn't cause danger to the people he cared about.

_And_ his musings were interrupted by the loud and energetic entrance of his father, who decided that it was appropriate to try and sample the food that was being cooked. After being scolded by Yuzu, who apparently inherited Masaki's ability to be _adorably_ accusing and threatening at the same time Isshin sat down at the head of the table.

**{Patriarch of the Kurosaki Family}**

**LV? Kurosaki Isshin**

_'Today would be an interesting day.'_ Thought Ichigo with a sigh.

* * *

Ichigo was walking towards the park where he was going to meet his friends for todays practice.

_'Ryō said something about bringing some books...'_ He thought to himself. The only reason that he wasn't using **[Hohō]** at the moment was because he exited his house at least an hour and a half earlier than the time they agreed to meet in. Just simply strolling around the still not very populated streets and breathing in the fresh morning air... _'Is it just me, or the whole thing is making me too sappy?'_

He smiled slightly as he walked towards his destination.

Well, yesterday was a very eventful day, he revealed his and Tatsuki's strange condition to his friends, gained new and unexpected abilities and found out some pretty interesting things about one of his friends, Riruka. Maybe it wasn't in a best terms, but at least they now knew that it was possible for other people to somehow gain powers like their own, maybe there were other people like them out there? Well, it was actually possible now that he was thinking about it logically.

Because of his ability he and Tatsuki were _so_ strong that it wasn't even funny! Tatsuki could literally punch with a enough force to make a hole in a thin wall, moving fast enough to make normal people see only blurry colorful blobs instead of them was also possible and with monsters _literally_ coming from the other world it was all looking like a very shitty Manga with a plot written by piss on the snow.

But he couldn't do anything about it and the only way for him to go was forward... or _upward_ if you look from the Game's perspective. He actually was very glad that he wasn't alone in this whole mess, he didn't know what he would have done without Tatsuki by his side all these years ago, probably he would have been lost and confused... It didn't really matter anymore, wondering what _could_ have happened would only bring him an unnecessary headaches.

He was living a wonderful life, had an almost perfect family and several very close and dear friends.

Suddenly Ichigo's attention was caught by the floating yellow question mark. It was a Quest, that much was obvious, he saw something similar in one of the many Computer Games that he and Tatsuki played earlier in their lives. One problem was that the question mark was floating oven an empty spot and near the entrance in the empty alley.

_'It's not like I have anything better to do.'_ He thought as he walked towards it. As soon as he stepped under the mark a Window appeared in front of him, telling him the specifics of the Quest.

**Random Quest Alert: Explosive Temper - Surviving the Accidental Meeting!  
**

**Survive the first meeting with **Bambietta Basterbine without any serious injury.****

****Completion Award: ?****

********Completion Award: ?********

****Completion Award: ?****

******Completion Award: ?******

**Additional ****Completion Award: ?******

********Additional ****Completion Award: ?************

**Additional ****Completion Award: ?******

******Failure Penalty: Death******

"Who the hell is Bambietta Basterbine?" Muttered Ichigo. What ever this Quest was talking about, was probably _very_ dangerous if the other option was an early departure to the next great adventure. "Well, the last one with this kind of Penalty wasn't that bad and I really hope whoever this Bambietta is, she isn't some sort of a serial killer or something like that."

He knew that he should probably ignore the Quest and move on, he was alone and there was a very good chance that he would end up in a fight with such a Penalty hovering over his head, but it wouldn't be logical to just ignore a possibly high Reward... And there also was _no guaranty_ that the Quest would still be here when he would return back with others, some Quests were only given to people who met a specific set of requirements and if this was one of this kind he would probably miss this opportunity by walking away.

He nodded to his own logic and pressed the acceptance button. As soon as the Window vanished he felt as someone bumped into him, a sound of something made from glass hitting the ground and shattering told him that he would probably need to say goodbye to some of his money.

* * *

_'This is the worst mission ever.'_ Growled Bambietta to herself.

_"You've been summoned by His Majesty."_

This particular line said by this bastard Haschwalth was the start of the horrible set of events that made her day take a deep dive and turn from bad to disastrous. She knew that some of her more recent activities were more than a little questionable and she even wished that she didn't release her frustration the usual way today, maybe it would've made a difference. But there was not point of dwelling on the thought, at least she was alive and that was what mattered at the end of her _audience_ with His Majesty.

Bambietta was absolutely sure that all the information that she was _required_ to attain was already in His Majesty's possession and the only reason she was sent out was to get rid of her. It was pointless to try and guess what was the real reason for her to come here, the only one who would know it for sure was His Majesty himself, and _maybe_ by a small chance that pathetic bastard Haschwalth, but it was only a slim chance for the later. She understood just how close to death she was not more than half an hour ago, she could practically _feel_ the blade nearing her throat but for some reason she was let off the hook, not fully but at least she wasn't going to be executed any time soon.

There wasn't any retirement plan for a Sternritter, you either did your job and was a loyal and obedient soldier, or you was executed as a warning for the other Sternritter to behave _or else_. Bambietta knew that when she joined their ranks, she knew that there wouldn't be any tolerance for an incompetence, but it was more in lines of walking around the cage of hungry animals that would kill you the moment they would caught the scent of weakness or injury.

Concepts like '_friendship_' and '_camaraderie_' were utterly alien to the military organization like Wandenreich.

And there also was no alternatives, for a Quincy there just wasn't anywhere else to go if they wanted to actually fight and not be on the sidelines. Shinigami made it pretty obvious that they didn't want anyone and anything to go against Hollows but them, arrogant bastards were so full of themselves to proclaim that they were the only ones _fit_ to kill Hollows that Bambietta sometimes wondered just how the Hell did they managed to talk and _not_ choke on the literal _waves_ of shit that were coming out of their mouthes. She knew all about the problem with the _Balance_, but the problem was that if she would need to choose between her life and stroking Shinigami's ego she knew what she would choose ten times out of ten.

Bambietta shook her head to get rid of thought, it was not here and not now, so it didn't matter.

She mentally checked the list of... _targets_ that she was assigned to investigate, it was pretty obvious that she was riding on her last chance and if she would screw this up she would be turned into an example of what happens with _incompetent_ members of Wandenreich. It would be a blessing if she would be just beheaded by His Majesty upon reporting, it was entirely possible that she would be dragged out to one of the big meeting halls and executed there in public for _more effect_.

First one who she needed to look for was Ishida Ryūken, one of the rare Echt Quincy that still lived freely without the risk of being murdered by Shinigami. She didn't have full information on him, but from what she could remember he renounced he heritage as a Quincy because he couldn't '_make a proper living_' out of it, or something equally pathetic. Bambietta couldn't tolerate such a person, he basically spat on what he was simply because he couldn't squeeze any material gain out of it? Personally she didn't care about what happened with Quincy in the past, their loss was not hers and she didn't care what happened with someone she didn't even know to begin with, but basically telling everyone that something that made them _special_ was actually _worthless_ because you couldn't turn it into profit?

She clenched her fist and growled.

The urge to simply kill the white-haired bastard was strong but she was already grasping her last straw here and even a little step out of line would result in her head being separated from her body.

Then there was his son, Ishida Uryū, another lost case in her opinion. The boy had potential, but that was pretty much _it_. He could only form a basic Kojaku that could only launch arrows no stronger than a toothpick when compared to a _real_ Heilig Pfeil, even Bambietta who didn't specialize in those could make them far stronger in her _sleep_ than this kid in his dreams. All he did was whine about his _Quincy Pride_, brood and train without any real results to speak about. Well, the last part was mostly because he didn't have a teacher but even if he had one she really wasn't sure if he would be able to actually pull out something worth noticing out of his without some inhuman effort. The little fact that the brat _somehow_ survived His Majesty's Auswählen could be just a mere fluke, considering that he didn't show any _outstanding_ talents for all his life.

She knew that he was taught by his dead grandfather, Ishida Sōken, who for some unknown reason, probably senility in Bambietta's opinion, decided _against_ the innovations in Quincy's techniques and held onto the old traditions till his last breath.

_'Who's dumb enough to actually still use that crappy Quincy: Letzt Stil? I mean, you'll not only lose your power as a Quincy, but there is a very big chance of you being killed while attempting to regain them!'_ Bambietta shuddered from the thought, to actually _willingly_ lose you powers, it was beyond he understanding how someone could actually do something _that _stupid. _'That is the reason Quincy: Vollständig was made, and the old fool just refused to accept it and used that outdated piece of crap.'_ She sighed and shook her head to clear away the unpleasant thoughts, the old fart was dead and she didn't actually care about his retarded ways.

Next on her list was Kurosaki Masaki, one of the Echt Quincy that were later considered Gemischt Quincy due to their _impure_ choices in life, like marrying a _Shinigami_ for example. Another case of surviving Auswählen, but without keeping her power intact, no matter what actually kept her alive, her abilities as a Quincy were lost for her forever so Bambietta was only checking upon her due the the powerless idiot's legacy.

Kurosaki Ichigo, the person she was most interested in due to him actually having much more potential than any other of her targets and that was saying something. She wasn't sure just how much she knew, considering the reports that she studied and what His Majesty told her Ichigo knew nothing about his heritage and was totally obvious to the power hidden inside his own Soul. _Yes_, due to Shiba Isshin there was a pretty big part of his being that was of a Shinigami, but that didn't mean that there wasn't any hope for him and her job was to make sure that he wouldn't waste his heritage on walking in the wrong direction, well, as far as she _knew_ her mission, everything be damned but she wouldn't try and seduce someone orders be damned! She just needed to make sure that the kid moved in the right direction and wouldn't side with the enemy when the time comes.

_'The only problem is actually introducing myself to him and not to make it look suspicious.'_ She winced inwardly, she was a soldier, not an _actress_! _'How hard it would be to trick a fifteen years old _civilian_ into talking to you? He can't be that smart or be able to detect my Reiatsu so there just isn't any way for him to notice that I'm anything but a normal person. Also, the reports said that he didn't receive any form of training and shouldn't even be aware of he heritage at all, which is actually _good_ considering that I would be able to simply tell him the truth after some time to gain his trust.__'_

The only problem that she could foresee was the presence of another Shinigami in the city, two of them actually who were far less relaxed and a fair bit paranoid which made it almost impossible to get close to them enough to actually put them down. Bambietta maybe was a bit arrogant and and too much of a hot-head but even she knew just how dangerous of a person Urahara Kisuke was, even is he wasn't labeled as a _'Special War Power'_ he was too smart and too resourceful to be taken lightly. Even His Majesty didn't know the full set of Urahara's tricks and skills that he would be able to utilize under direct assault, and _that_ was saying something!

And that wasn't even taking into account that he always associated with that woman, Shihōin Yoruichi, the Twenty Second Head of the Shihōin Clan as well as the former commander of the Onmitsukidō. Bambietta didn't know much about her but with the information that she had it was obvious that there would be more problems that she would care to count if the damn purple-head would find out about her presence.

_'Doesn't need to worry about it right now.'_ She sighed and took a gulp from the bottle of orange juice that she bought in the nearby store.

Wandenreich didn't actually have such a thing as a paycheck, and therefore with both food and water being provided for them no one actually had any need for money. But it was different in the real world, considering that here you actually have a need for them to acquire anything that you needed. She couldn't actually steal so not to attract attention and with how much of a hassle it was to find a job she decided to go an easy road.

Karakura Town was now three muggers lighter and Bambietta was some so much needed cash heavier. Seriously, she just went into the most dangerous part of the city, where the gangs usually were hanging out, well the ones that weren't beaten to the bloody pulp by Kurosaki and his girlfriend, and let them attack, it was a bit disappointing but she didn't even hope to find something worth her time there so them being pathetic wasn't a real surprise.

Right now she was more concerned with the fact that she didn't have the time to find the Kurosaki kid, and the fact that she could sense two moderately strong Shinigami snooping around the town wasn't helping the matter at all. She knew that she couldn't engage them, even if it would be really easy to wipe them away she didn't have the permission to use her power _at all_! If they will find her she was as good as dead because any leak of information about a strong Quincy would surely make its way to the higher-up of the Soul Society, making her a liability for His Majesty and therefore someone who would be executed on the spot for revealing the existence of Wandenreich to Shinigami.

She was deep in her thoughts that she accidentally bumped into someone, dropping the bottle with juice and making it shatter against the hard ground, spilling its content all around the place. Some of it even landed on her shoes.

"Watch where the hell you're going you moron!" She barked while turning to the person she bumped into, ready to blow up the bastard.

"It was an accident!" He, definitely a boy jugging by the voice, answered.

She finally got a good look at the person that she bumped, his brown eyes connecting with her blue ones, his spiky orange hair making it hard not to recognize just _who_ was in front of her.

_'Oh, fuck...'_ Thought Bambietta.

* * *

"And I still think it was really unnecessary for you to trouble yourself and come with me, Hinamori-Fukutaichō." Said short and petite girls with black hair with several strands of hair hanging between her eyes, light skin and violet-colored eyes. She was wearing a standard Shinigami's shihakushō, a black kimono with white undergarment. Her Zanpakutō, a normal katana, had a rectangular tsuba with a vaguely flame-like pattern on the long sides and a curved line on the short sides, inward-curved corners with curved slits above and below the blade, and a series of curved lines embossed on either side of the blade. It also had a reddish-brown hilt. "I know that you wanted to visit Human World, but..."

"Please, it wasn't such a bother and considering that lately there was little to no reports about Hollows in this area think of it as a little vacation, Rukia-San!" Said a cheerful girl nearby. She had brown eyes, and wore standard Shinigami robes, with her black hair pulled into a bun held in a tied cloth. She also wore the Gobantai-Fukutaichō armband. On her hip she carried a regular katana with a light red handle, with the only slight difference being the five-petal flower designs stamped on the rectangular tsuba. "Even Aizen-Taichō agreed that it was a wonderful idea for me to come too!"

They were standing on the tall building and looking over the crowd moving below them, considering that it was day they weren't noticed only because nobody actually could see them because of their status as Shinigami. Even if it was just a simple routine patrol both of them were happy to get out of Soul Society, even if for a different reasons.

Both of them missed a black cat with amber eyes that was looking directly at them from the nearby roof, it wouldn't be a stretch to say that the cat was actually _smirking_ at the two girls.

* * *

Tatsuki Arisawa looked at the blond brat that she noticed arguing with the cashier in the store, trying to prove something that couldn't be actually distinguished because of her screaming at him. She really couldn't actually see the point of the whole argument because she came too late and it was the shortest line, not she knew why.

Apparently people knew about the blond brat and decided to save themselves some nerves and just used other lines to pay for their purchases.

_'Who the Hell is she even?'_ Tatsuki wondered, as she looked at the girl's name.

**{Vizored}**

**LV? Sarugaki Hiyori**

"... and that means that it costs only..." The brat was still ranting, and it made Tatsuki's head hurt.

* * *

**I know that I introduced several very powerful people in this Chapter, but as you can see there would be place for all of them and more! I hope you like it and believe me, there would be some pretty insane twists down the road, but for now I hope you like what is happening here! Also, be aware that with some of the plotting and changes that I made there probably would be some very mean parts that you wouldn't understand, so ask and I will explain them to the best of my abilities.**

**Also, please EVERYONE spare a moment of you time and Vote for the possible future of this story on my page, the Poll will be open till the time for the Cross-Over!**

**As always, Review and you will be Answered!**


End file.
